Big Time Pregnancy Story
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: My life will change forever.My boyfriend is Kendall. I'm pregnant...
1. The test

My name's Kaylee.I'm 19 years old.I'm not boyfriend Kendall in a band named 're together since 6 month.

The boys got us together on a party in their then we're a couple.

I'm sitting in the bathroom on the is the longest 3 minutes that I ever had to wait!Three long nerve-racking minutes .

My phone is on a timer.

My period was late and I begin to worry about maybe I'm when the guys were on rehearsal I went to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. The women at the cash desk looked at me oddly.

It was so embarrassed.

Now here I'm,that tiny sign may will change my life a + then I'm pregnant,if it's a – I'm not.

My thoughts cut off by my phone alarm.I slowly walked up to the sink,grabbed the test.I closed my eyes.I didn't want to look at it.

I opened my eyes and I was in a shock.I dropped the test.

I leaned against the bathtub and I was life is over.I'm gonna be a mom.A teenage mom!_I'm with Kendall but if I tell him,he didn't want to with me or our baby anymore._ (I thought)

Don't get me wrong but this would be too much for 's a famous really busy with his a dad and be in a two isn't fér össze.

How I'm gonna tell Kendall or to the guys?What if they judge me?im not ready for this.

I started realize that there's a little Kendall or me inside my stomach.9 month after there'll be a little baby in my arm.

What im gonna to now?This can't everything is real.

I need to grow /he needs me.I have to try tell the boys.

I wiped the tears off from my face and looked in the mirror.I looked like really bad.

My eyes were red from the crying and my mascara was smear.

I washed my face then dried with a towel.

This will be really hard.I have to tell to my boyfriend that he will be a dad.I just hope that he wont kick me out.I really need him right now.I can't deal with a baby on my there's a problem I've got an own apartment but I can't allow this if I have a baby who needs food and stuffs.I need Kendall's help.

I managed to get myself I'm on the same floor as the guys.I'm living in 2L.

I walked up to 2J and knocked on the door.

It was Kendall who opened the door ...


	2. What you say?

Kendall opened the door.

His face immediately dropped from happiness to sad when he saw hated when you were sad,it's hurt him so much.

You rushed over to him and broke down in his arm ,he hugged you tight,stroked your hair. For a moment you forget why you came come back again.

Kendall:Oh my god!You scare happened? He asks concerned and he looking into your eyes.

Kaylee: I...I'm... you just couldn't tell to were so scared.

**_What if he kicks you two out?_**Tons of thoughts like these went trough in your head at that moment.

Kendall told Logan to make a tea for you,to Carlos go grab a blanket,and he carried you to the turned off the game what they were playing before you came.

You still hugged him so didn't want to let him go.

As Logan made the tea for you he went over to guys were didn't saw James so concerned about something,when it wasn't his lucky was really scary.

You were in Kendall's lap and your head buried into his neck and James was sitting on the caffè table in front of was knelt next to you.

_**Great now I not have to tell only to Kendall ,I have to tell them all wanted to know what's will be really hard.** _My thoughts were interrupt when I heard someone saying my name...

Carlos: Kaylee just tell us what's will be 're here to help ?He tried encouraged you.

_Now or Never you thought._

Kaylee:Alrig..ht what I need to ... tell ...you is... that I...I'm ...pregnant.. You couldn't hold your tears back just cried.

When you said out you slowly looked up to how they had a concerned look on his smiled widely! Of course he loves the kids. :)

Logan just stared at you.

But Kendall... he didn't tell anything ,or did anything. He just sat there.

**_Here we go ... my life is falling apart... _**

_Sorry short chapter!Next chapter will be up tomorrow :) Like it? _


	3. Things turned out well

When you just wanted to stood up and tell him to just stay away from you and the baby he spoke:

You're really pregnant?A little smile appeared on his face even if he scared just as much as you.

You only nodded a small.

Kaylee : Look Kendall if you didn't want me anymore with the baby just say it okay?! I'm scared ! We did it twice and we used protection.I need you,I can't do this on my own. Don't kick me out. I love you so much.. please...

Kendall was speechless.

Kendall: Hey! Look at me! It's okay that you scared. YOu will be a mom. You don't planned this.I love you so much and our little baby inside your tummy.I understand you. I'm here with you and I won't let you go. Plus Logan finally can show what he learned about this.

You looked into his eyes,he pressed his lips to yours it was a long,passionate kiss.

Kaylee:So you don't broke up with me?

Kendall: Why would I do that?You're the mother of my children.I already love him/her. He says with a smile and put his hand on your flat tummy.

Kendall:It will be hard but were here to help at Carlos he can't wait to be an uncle .I'm sure the guys will help you calm down. He pulled you into a tight hug.

You felt so safe in his arms.

Kaylee: But there's a problem...

Logan: What is it? I'm sure we can fix it. He smiled at you.

Kendall:So?

Kaylee: Well you know I have an own apartment ..

James: Yeah ,you live in 2J and ?

Kaylee:Since I'm not famous I have to pay the if the baby is coming I won't able to keep the house where would I live?

Carlos instantly said happily:You can stay with us! Right guys?

James : That's a good idea!

Logan: I'm in. He said,winking at you.

Kendall:And then I can keep an eye on will be will you move in ?

Kaylee:Yes,yes ! you said jokingly.

Kendall:I want you to stay here for the night.I don't want to leave you alone now.

Kaylee:In that case I need some clothes. You get up to go back to your apartment.

You quickly puck your stuff together what you will need for the night.

More drama coming soon :P


	4. The talk

You headed back to the boys apartment.

On the way there It come to your mind that you didn't tell to your friends the big news.

You decided you will tell them tomorrow during the shopping.(Sammy and Halston) Just because I like them better than Camille.

_I really hope they will be understanding just like the boys were._

Unfortunately your parents can not be here cause they died in a car crash 3 years ago.

Meanwhile in 2J:

James: You slept with Kara?Why you didn't tell this before? Congrats man! I bet she was really good.

Logan: Eww James!

Carlos was singing this .: They slept together,they slept together!

Kendall: C'mon! This isn't a big thing.I really love her so that was the next level in our relationship.

You'll never understand this James if you don't have a constant girlfriend.

James looked really pissed. But hey it was true. He was always dated with the girls for 1 day. Then they brake up.

You just walked in the door.

I'm back! You threw down your bag on the table,then you walked over to the couch where the boys were talking.

Kaylee:Umm…How we will tell your mom?She won't be happy about this.

Kendall:We will think about something,It will be me. He smiled at you with his cute smile.

Kaylee:If you say so…

Timebreak: You all watched a movie ,you cuddled with Kendall on the guys were on the carpet.( They carried away the table.)

When Momma Knight arrived home.

_**Oh nooo! You thought**_

Kendall whispered to the guys: Go down to the pool ,while we talking with my mom ,okay?

They run out the door.

Momma K. :What I told you guys about running in the hall? She yelled after them.

Logan:Sorry Momma Knight! he yelled back. With that they were out of the sight.

After this Momma Knight come back and start to put away the groceries.

Kendall:Mom! We need to talk with you about something.

You sit beside him,your hand was in his ,he gave you a squeeze to don't worry.

Momma K. : Okay ! I'm listening! She continued the packing.

Kendall: I think you should sit down.

Momma K. immediately stopped what she did then walked over to the coffee table and sat down.

Kendall asking from you,looking at you: What do you think you can tell her or I have to?

Kaylee:It's okay Kendall.I got this.

It was silent for a while.

Kaylee: Momma Knight ...I'm ... pregnant - you managed to say it out.

You were afraid what she will think about you.

Momma K. : Well I'm disappointed in you two ,you know that right?

You two said together:Yes

Momma K.: But I think you will be an amazing parents.

And I will be help you anything you need,promise me that if you have someone to talk about anything or you scared or you need something you will be coming to me .Alright?

Kendal+Kaylee: We promise.

And you Kendall ,keep her in safe!

Kaylee:Thank you for the supporting,this means a lot to me after I can't count on my parents..

Momma K.: You're a really sweet,nice girl.I think Kendall couldn't find better girlfriend then you.

This only naturally.

You're a part of our family from now on, this is the best that I can do for you.

Before I forget,you have an ultrasound appointment already?

Kaylee:It's necessary?

Momma K.: Yes,this is how we will know everything is good with this small baby who lives in your tummy.

I will call my doctor for an appointment ,tomorrow is okay with you?

Kaylee:Yes,I don't have anything to do.

Kendall: Mom that's fine if Kara spending the night here?

Momma K. : If you behave yourself ,then she can stay. She smiling at you

Kendall: Oh.. and we talked about where Kara will live,we think that would be good if she can move in with us?

Momma K.: Yes ,honey we welcome you anytime in the apartment ! Make yourself at home.I can't believe that I will be an aunt!

She hugs you.

**To be continued**

**i read it again my chapters and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. And I doing always the spell checking and this is when some words disappear somehow. **


	5. Fear

**I took your advice and thanks for the reviews.I need to know what you think. I will correct the mistakes. :)**

**Time break**

At the dinner :

Momma K.: You thought about the opportunities?

Kaylee: The truth is ,we don't want to put her/him on adoption.

Logan:So you want to keep it the baby? He says happily

Kendall : I can't even think about abortion also ….so yes,we keep it!

Carlos : Woo-Hoo!

Everyone stared at him.

Carlos: What?

Logan: Nothing,Carlitos ,nothing. He said jokingly.

You all start to laugh.

James:If you move in which room will be yours?Cause the quest room is too small for you and the baby and for the baby stuffs.

Momma K. suggested: What about this? Logan gets the quest room,and Kaylee moving in to Kendall's room?

Logan: That's fine with me.

Momma K.: Then its all settled . We have to start the packing soon in your apartment and I need to talk with Bitters about be a lot of work.

* * *

You all eat the dinner. You helped to Momma Knight with the were wiping the dishes and she was washing the dishes.

You were really grateful to didn't thought that she will help you,of course she's really nice person and mom,but your pregnancy was unexpected.

It's a huge responsibility having a kid and you know it.

* * *

Momma K.: I think it's time for bed! Guys stop playing video games. She shouted from the kitchen

They all begin to pouting and then turn off the game and put away the controllers.

It was really funny when they started fighting for the bathroom,to which one of them go in first.

It was hilarious. Momma Knight told you to use the boys bathroom upstairs.

So you grabbed your bag and went up.

* * *

You thought it will it will take a long time until they bathed,so you decided to look after what means the abortion.

A little voice said maybe you didn't ready for being a mom .

You still don't know what do you want with your baby. If you choose the abortion everything would be okay again.

* * *

You searched Kendall's laptop on his desk. It was hard cause his table was a huge mess ,after a few minutes searching, you finally found it.

You sit down on Kendall's big bed and typed in : Abortion video

You were in totally shock after what you just saw.

It was too much for you.

You quickly grabbed your pajama and went to take a bath.

You have to relax a bit,it was a really rough day for you and the pregnant hormones didn't help neither .

You turned on the water ,the tub was full with water you climbed in ,it felt like the hot water took all your fears away.

It seemed you're okay ,until you think of the abortion. You were in the tub,sobbing.

You were didn't want to be a teen mom!You're too young for to don't know why,but for some reason you get out of the tub grabbing a towel putting around you began to look for a razor.(When your parents died you used to with the boys was a big help to helped trough to get over it and stop hurting yourself.)You digging trough in the one of the drawers you found tear off the packing and hold it to your waist the razor.

You didn't notice when someone walked into Kendall's and Logan's room,and probably saw the laptop. You were cutting your wrist when you heard Kendall's and James's voice.

They must freaked out cause they were banging on the bathroom door.

…..Continue !


	6. I'm sorry

James and Kendall just came up to tell Kaylee the dinner is ready.

They stepped into the room but they didn't see what they expected.

They expected that Kaylee will be in the room.

The room was empty,the little lamp was switch on ,on Kendall's nightstand.

The laptop was open up and Kaylee left there what was she looked. They went over to the bed and saw what was on the screen.

Kendall was in a totally shock,James just stood there not knowing what to say.

Kendall was bagging on the bathroom door meanwhile James tried to calmed down him.

Kendall:YOu're okay in there?Say something!Kaylee!

No answer...

Kendall : What if something happened with her?And this is why she didn't responding to me?

James: You will see everything will be just want to alone for a 's me bud.

Kendall: I hope you're right!

James: Kaylee the dinner is ready! So if you're done then come to eat! Okay? He shouted trough the door.

James:Now come on!Let's eat.

The guys went down to didn't tell the others yet what happening. They don't want to scared them cause it wasn't sure that something wrong with her.

Plus they knew exactly how protective can be Carlos if it's about Kaylee.

You couldn't speak with the boys at that moment. They would heard that you're crying plus your hand was bleeding where you just cut yourself.

* * *

(I don't write the cutting part!I never cut myself so I can't write down to what it feels like or how its going)

I held the cool metal against my wrist,and sighed in relief at the familiar feeling.I slid it slowly across the skin and I saw the blood gush out from the gash. My hand was above the sink.

* * *

My hand started bleeding better than it used in the long time. It was really 's never bled so much my hand like now.

I grabbed the hand towel, what's was on the wall beside me.I wrapped around it my wrist, after this somehow I managed to get dressed up.

I didn't even thought. I went down crying,holding my wrist with the towel on it,and put pressure on it.

They all eating dinner and have a normal conversation.

Until I came down on the stairs.

Logan saw me first and run up to me.I just cried and cried.I didn't want to that . Usually if I cut I wait till the bleeding calm down then I just put a bandage on it. This time isn't was like this. The cut just bled and bled...

Carlos nudged Kendall in the ribs to look at me

Kendall:What's Carlos? He turned around to see what he's talking about.

I saw in his eyes the all turned their heads towards me.

Kendall: Oh my gosh!Kaylee...How.. Why...?

He went over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. This was what you needed right who calms you down and let you know that you'll be ,to not scare.

The young doctor aka Logan examined Kaylee's cut.

Logan: It's bleeding really hard ,sorry bro but we have to take her to the emergency,right now. It isn't gonna stop by itself.

Momma K.: Carlos go get Kaylee's jacket and you James start the car,we will be down soon.

Carlos grabbed her jacket while James grabbed the car key from the shoe cabinet.

Momma K. told to Kaylee that she'll be fine .

Logan and Kendall helped out Kaylee to the car. She begin to feel a little dizzy.

Momma K. walked in front of them.

Kaylee:Boys... I... feel dizzy...

Logan: Don't worry, we're watching over you. You're in safe.

They filled in to the car. Kendall was in the back with Kaylee and Logan.

How could she does this with herself?I told James something is wrong .Now we knew this is what she was does in the if she lost the baby?I will need to watch her from now on,I can't let that to happen again.

I hold Kaylee in my arms.I saw she's not okay.

Logan: No,no! Kaylee please stay with us!

Kendall: Logan please say they will be okay. Please..

Logan didn't say anything,this scared Kendall.

Mom drive faster!She fainted! Kendall yelled.

**Muhahaha!I'm so mean. :P But I came up with the idea and it turned out into a really good chapter!**

**Like it? Review:)**

**Next chapter is coming...**


	7. The things start getting harder

Logan and Kendall tried to wake her up. She was still unconscious.

After 10 minutes they arrived to the hospital.

Kendall just want to kow that she and her little baby will be fine. Things will be really hard after what she did with herself and watch her to not hurt himself again . He thought.

Kendall carried Kaylee in a bridal style to the nurse desk.

The guys and Momma K. was behind him.

The nurse looked up from what she was doing.

Nurse:How can I help you? she asked sweetly

Kendall snapped at her.

Kendall : Don't you see that she fainted?She needs help right now!

James:Kendall! She want to help don't be mad at her!

Momma K. : Sorry ,he just really overprotective over her cause she's pregnant. What we have to do?

Nurse: It's alright. YOu just have to fill out the paperwork while the doctor will examine her.

Momma K.: Thank you! with that she grabbed the paper and they sit down.

After 3 minutes a doctor walk in.

Doctor: Hello!I'm her doctor,can you bring her into the room ?

Kendall:Um...Yeah! Kendall carried Kaylee to the room . ( wwwDOTlevendulaotthonDOThu/pix/etc/orvosiDOTjpg )

They walk in the room. Kendall laid down her on the examination table.

Doctor: what happened with her?

Kendall: Well she went upstairs to take a bath while we were down. We waited but she didn't came down so we went to check up on her.I saw the my laptop on the bed and she looked abortion videos. She wasn't in the room ,she was in the bathroom. We started to worry about her and bagging on the door but she didn't answered. So we told her that we will be down eating .After about 5 minutes later she came down holding a towel to his wrist , on the way here she felt dizzy then she fainted.

Doctor:Alright,now I have to clear her cut.

The doctor cleared her cut then bind it,after this the doctor went over to the medical cabinet and took out some medicin into a

hypodermic syringe and inject into her.

Doctor:The medicine will be working soon. He reassured Kendall.

Kendall:So she will be fine?

Doctor:She used to cut herself?

Kendall:She stopped 2 years ago ,why?

Doctor:Because if she cut herself now ,then she had panic attack again and this can't be repeat again so I need to give you an appointment to the psychologist.I have to make sure she won't hurt himself .It would be dangerous plus she's having a baby and this make it more dangerous.

He wrote an appointment to her.

Kaylee slowly began to wake up. She wanted to sit up but Kendall laid her back.

Kaylee:How did I got here?Why I'm in the hospital?My baby is okay? She was frightened.

**Continue :) I really like this chapter.I have good ideas for this story. I can tell there will be more drama soon. :D**

**So continue reading. **

**Love :) **


	8. Night

**Reminder**

** Kaylee slowly began to wake up. She wanted to sit up but Kendall laid her back.**

**Kaylee:How did I got here?Why I'm in the hospital?My baby is okay? She was frightened.**

Kendall: Babe,You fainted on the way here but you're okay now.

Doctor: I heard your boyfriend said that you're pregnant?Right?

Kaylee: Yes,I took maybe 4 test 2 days ago and they were positive.

Doctor:Alright,first we have to do a blood test now and I'll take down to the labor instantly and then you will know the results.

He went out and came back with a nurse. She took blood from you and then she took the test.

After 10 minutes waiting later she came back with a smile on her face and handed a dashboard to the doctor.

Doctor: Well guys, congratulations you're having a baby!

Kaylee: Really?!Now it's 100% positive? Wow...

Kendall: I'm really gonna be a dad! He said with a big smile on his face.

Doctor: Yes,plus I checked your chart and it seems that I will be your obstetrician doctor.I think we will see each other more. So I will see you two tomorrow morning,for your first ultrasound.

Kendall: Thank you doctor.

Doctor : Just call me Dr Philip.

Then you left the hospital room.

The guys were there and Momma Knight rushed over to you two.

Momma K. : She's okay?

Kendall: Yes. Dr Philip cleaned out her cut then bandage it .After that he did a pregnancy test and we're now surely having a baby and she got an appointment to the psychologist because she started again cutting.

Logan:Congrats!

Carlos: When you can see her/him?

Kaylle: Tomorrow morning,you wanna come to the ultrasound?

Carlos : I would love to! He said happily.

Kendall hugged you from behind and his hands were on your stomach.

Kaylee: Can we go home now?I'm really tired and I'm starving! You said grouchy.

Alright ,lets go! James said.

When you arrived to home you went to Kendall's room to changed into something ccame down in this :

( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=68904366 )

The guys were watching hockey match while Momma Knight made dinner.

Momma K. : How are you?

Kaylee: Besides that I'm really tired,I'm good.

Momma K.: That's normally when you're is almost ready so you can eat.

* * *

Before going to sleep you and the guys decide to watch a movie,Momma K. already went to sleep so you were alone on the couch cuddling with Kendall and the boys were on the other side of the couch.

You was in Kendall lap and your head was on his shoulder. YOu didn't noticed when you slowly started to drift into a peacefully sleeping.

The movie was over and the guys said their nights then Kendall carried you to his bed,laid you down and kissed your forehead.

He pulled over you the blanket then he went to bed .

In the dark Logan asked:You're excited about tomorrow?Huh?

Kendall:Pretty much. This will be the first time that I will see my little baby.

Logan: I'm glad that to you stayed beside her,rasing a kid isn't easy but I know you'll be a great dad.

Kendall: Thanks Logie! Now let's get some sleep. Night!

Logan: Night!

**I hope you liked the long chapter :D ****And finally tomorrow will they see their baby! To find out read the next chapter ;) Thanks for reading!It's means a lot to me,I really apricate it.**

**I will finish my next chapter to the "New Beginning" tomorrow and I will update !**


	9. Hormones

Kendall was the first who wake up in the morning at 8:21. They still had 3 hour till the ultrasound so he let Kaylee to have a little more sleep.

He dressed up then he went down to make breakfast to everyone.

After he was done with the breakfeast he went to Carlos's room.

He quietly opened the door.

Kendall gently shaked Carlos.

Kendall: Carlos,Carlos, wake up.

Carlos: Mhmm... He said still half asleep.

Kendall: You didn't want to late from the ultrasound do you? Onto this he right away jumped out of the just laughed on could be sometimes he didn't mind.

Carlos: When do we leave? He asked jumping up and down.

Kendall: Woah!Carlos! We still have almost 2 and half hour. Chill out. Now come and eat I already made breakfast for us.

Carlos: Do you made waffles too? Carlos said heatedly like a child in the toy shop.

Kendall: I made just for you.

Carlos: Yepp!

Kendall: Go eat I will be down soon too,I just have to wake up Kaylee! He shouted after Carlos who was already out of sight.

You dreamed about a little baby girl,who had Kendall's eyes and his dimples and she was slept peacefully in her crib.

When you heard someone's calling your name.

Kendall: Honey,its morning ,come on. He said and kissed your cheek. You pretended that you was still sleeping and all of sudden kissed Kendall.

Kendall: So you're awake? He said seductively .

Kaylee: Uhumm .

You and Kendall make out for a while when Kendall break the kiss and told you ,you will be late if you didn't be made quickly.

Kaylee: Noo,Kendy just a little more! You said pouting.

Kendall: you have to get up. He sat up in the bed.

Kaylee: Fine! You was grumpy.

Kendall : Come on,babe you know I didn't mean. He wishpers into your ear what makes you goose bumps running down your back.

Finally you get out of the bed and changed into this :

( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=71171956 )

Then went down to see what the boys doing.

Kendall and Carlos was sitting at the table,chatting.

You went over to the fridge and took out the milk and made cocoa.

With the mug in your hands you walked over to the table and sat down.

Carlos: Morning! He said to you happyily.

Kaylee: Hey! you smiled.

You sipped your cocoa when Kendall spoked.

Kendall: Why don't you eat?

Kaylee: I'm not really hungry with that you looked down and stired your drink.

Kendall: But honey you need to eat something even if you're not hungry. There's someone in your tummy who's hungry and you're the only one who can feed her/him. I'll make you something ,what do you want? He stood up and went over to the fridge.

Kaylee: Kendall,I'm not hungry! Suddenly the anger ran trough on you.

Kendall : But -you cut off Kendall.

Kaylee: I'm just not hungry ,why can't you just understand ?!

You stormed off to Kendall's and Logan's room.

Kendall: What was that? He asked confused.

Carlos: Don't look at me. He defended himself.

On the way you bumped into Logan.

Kaylee: Sorry.

Logan: Everything is okay with you? He asked concerned.

You just shrugged off and rushed up.

Logan walked down on the stairs to the Kitchen.

Logan: What's wrong with her?

Kendall: Honestly? I have no idea. She didn't eat so I told her to eat something because there's a baby in her and she need to feed him/her. She just got mad suddenly and yelled with me then stormed off.

Logan: You need to get used to it,the hormones doing with this with her. And she can't do anything about it.

Kendall: This all happening because of the hormones?This won't be easy.

I'm going to apologize to her. Carlos,go make a sandwich to her.I think she will be starving at the the end of the appointment.

* * *

Your head was buried into the pillow and you just cried.

You didn't know what get into you,you never had a fight with Kendall before.

**To be continued! :D**

**After her emotion outburts how will go the ultrasound?They will be reconciled?In the next chapter there will be really about the ultrasound.I promise :)!**

**Do you like it?Then leave a review. I need to know that you like it or not:)**

**Thanks **


	10. First Ultrasound

You couldn't help but cried.

After a while you heard a soft knock on the door.

Kendall: Hey!It's me Can I come in? He asked softly.

Your voice was hoarse but you answered to him: Yes..

He sat down on the bed beside were you lying on your stomach with your face in the pillow. You didn't looked up at all.

Kendall: Listen,Kaylee I'm sorry.I just wanted to make sure you eat properly,because you just don't be thinking about yourself but your little baby inside you.I don't want to lose the baby.I was just worried and ...

You cut him off with a passionate kiss. At first he was surprised but then he kissed you back more forceful than before.

Kendall tried speaking between the kisses.

That's...means...a ...yes...

You just nod and you turned on. You started to unbutton Kendall plaid shirt while you kissing him tried to resist but he couldn't take it anymore and he started take off your clothes.

You ended up ... You know **Imagine the rest of it ;) **( sorry I don't write parts like this)

You in Kendalls arm lying in arms around you,holding you tight.

Kaylee: You're amazing. You kissed him.

Kendall: I know. He said, poking your nose.

There was a knock on the door.

Logan:You should get ready!Or you will be late! he came in.

Logan: Oh man!Seriously? He quickly turned away.

You two started to get put on your clothes.

You grabbed your bag then with Kendall and Carlos you left for to the hospital.

You checked in then you were waiting for the nurse call your name.

Nurse: Kaylee Jones?

You three went in.

Nurse: Dr Philip will be here soon. Just sit down.I'll be right back.

Two minutes later he walked in.

Dr Philip : Hello you two!And who is this?

Kendall: He's one of my best friend,Carlos. He really want to see the little baby.

Dr Philip : Let's see your baby. Pleas pull up your shirt. While he sit down to the ultrasound machine.

You did what he told.

Dr Philip : Sorry, this will be a little cold. He put a blue gel on your stomach. Then he moved around on your stomach that thing. ( I don't know how its called xD )

It was a little discomfort when he put pressure on it.

Dr Philip: will see just a litlle spot because the embryo too small yet.

( /development/ultrasound_ )

Around the 8th week you will be see the embryo.

As I see you're 6 and half week pregnant.

During the ultrasound you see the corner of your eye that Kendall is so proud and I small tear fell from his eyes.

**It was a moment that you will remember forever. The first time when you saw your baby.**

He kindly squeezed your hand. The whole time he hold your hand and didn't let it go.

Carlos was a little disappointed because he waited for to see the baby but he can't see it yet.

Dr Phililp : Do you want to hear the baby heartbeat?

With a smile on your lips you two said together : Yes.

Dr Philip pushed a button then you heard your little baby heartbeat.

**It was inconceivable at first. It was your babys litlle heart beat . You just couldn't hold back your tears of joy back anymore.**

**It was a beautiful moment.**

Dr Philip pushed some buttons then handed you the ultrasound photos. There was yours beautiful baby on the picture. Even it was little you already loved him/her with all your heart.

After he handed you somw paper towels to wipe off the blue gel off your stomach.

Dr Philip : Now there's some thing that we need to talk. You need to watch what you eat and drink and get enough rest. Okay? Plus you have to take Prenatal vitamins these are important when you're pregnant. If you have any questions just call me on this number.I will help you.

Kendall: Thank you.

Dr Philip : Okay,I guess we see you each other in the next month! You all walked out of the hospital room.

Kaylee: Bye!

Dr Philip : Bye! Then he walk down the hallway.

**In the car:**

Kendall is driving and you sit in the back with Carlos.

You speaking with Carlos when you hear your stomach growled really loudly. Your face went into a shade of pink. _Kendall was right!You're starving now... _you thought.

Carlos: Kaylee that was you? He asking you with almost laughing.

Kendall: Someone didn't listened to me,babe you do not know who it was? He looked in the review mirror to look at you. You saw he smirked and he had a smug face.

Kaylee: Honestly I don't know. You said playing along just then your stomach growled again.

By this time Carlos was laughing so hard.

Kendall : Soooo ? He tried to not laugh.

Kaylee : Fine!You were right okay?! Can you please stop by at a food court? You asked.

Kendall: Yes honey, we can.

On the way they stopped at a food court.

**Like it? Review! My fav part is the the end. ^^ Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Jo knows

You 3 went home after that.

You and Kendall stood behind Carlos who opened the lock with his key. Your hand was intertwined with Kendalls. Kendall hold your hand not just when there was no paparazzi but in publicly too. It was weird,because he don't want to try put you in the target of the Rushers so he didn't hold your hand before in publicly . He knew good how they mean can be the fans. And if a picture leak out of you two ,you would get a LOT mean tweets,letters,emails.

But now he didn't mind at all holding your hand.

Anyway the whole world will know that your pregnant so it's doesn't matter from now on.

You really liked that idea. You don't have to hide your serious relationship with Kendall.

Carlos opened the door and took off his jacket. The apartment was empty.

Kaylee: Where are the guys could be? You asked looking around.

Kendall: We're back! He said loudly.

Then from upstairs came an answer.

Logan: I'm in the quest room! He shouted back.

You went to see what he's doing.

The room was full with boxes.

Kaylee: What are you doing? As you pointed to the boxes.

Logan : I'm packing the stuffs after then we have to take these out from this we have to clean out this room.

Carlos: Need any help?

Logan: That would be a big help,Thanks Litos! Carlos went to help put the stuffs into the boxes then close it then Logan tape it.

Kendall: I'm helping too. He let's go off your hand.

So you went over to the too.

You bend down to put into the stuffs into the asked tape from Carlos. He handed to you.

You tape it the you raised the box to take out of the room but Kendall rushed over to you.

Kendall: You can't raise hard things!Just handed to me. He held out his arms.

Kaylee: But this isn't harm the baby!Its just a box. You said a little pissed because Kendall really overprotective since you told him the news. Sometimes he just drives you crazy.

Kendall: No! Now please give me the box. I want you two safe. Then he took out the box to the hall .

Kaylee : So from now on I can't do anything because you say to not?

Kendall: I didn't mean by that,you know it. He looked at you with raised eyebrows.

You just stared him.

Logan: What Kendall told was true,if you didn't watch what are you doing you can have easily miscarriage. while he continued packing the stuffs.

Kaylee: Okay. Kendall went behind you and he wrapped his hands around your waist. You felt his strong arms around you.

He put his head on your shoulder.

Carlos: Where's James? He promised me that he will go down to the pool with me. He said sadly.

Logan: They're in Kaylee's apartment. Boxing her stuff with Momma Knight. While you were out she went to talk with Bitters about you moving in and he allowed.

Kendall: We can go with you if Kaylee ok with that. He offered.

Kaylee : That's sound good.I really need to relax.

Carlos : Woo- Hoo! he said excitedly.

You all went to change into your swimssuit while Logan continued the packing.

( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=71563090 )

You get changed already then you went to told Logan to tell the boys meet with you in the lobby.

When you stepped out of the elevator you pumped into Jo.

_Great! She hates you since Kendall break up with her and started dating with you. Everytime she sees you she sends you a death glare but when you're with Kendall she smiles cutely and tries seduce Kendall IN FRONT OF YOU. You really don't like her. She's an evil._

Jo : Look! Who's there! She said evilly smirking at you.

Kaylee : Please don't now! Okay? I don't have time for you. You started to walk away but she stopped you with her hands.

Jo : I heard you moving in with the guys! She said with a disgust.

Kaylee : You have a problem with it?! You told into her face.

Jo : Just so you know! Kendall will be mine! Not yours! If you don't broke up with him then I will make sure that he will! Got it?

Kaylee : He didn't love you anymore! You cheated on him! Plus you can't separate us cause I'm having his baby! You shouted in her face.

_Oh noo...shit...this isn't will be good..._

_ I shouldn't have to tell her!Stupid me! Why? She will kill me! Great!_

Jo : You what?!

Kaylee : I...um..

Jo : This is what you get if you don't break up with Kendall and She pushed you down to the floor really hard.

You fell on your hand luckily. But it still hurt so much.

Then she stormed off.

Just then the boys walked out of the elevator. **Great!**

Your hand hurt so much but you managed to pretend if nothing would happened.

Before you could get up Carlos saw you and rushed over.

Carlos: Oh my god! You're okay?! He asked worriedly,helped you get up from the floor.

Then the boys walked over too towards you.

Kendall : What happened? He pulled you into a hug.

Kaylee : I...just stumbled in something. It's nothing. I'm fine. You faked a smile.

Kendall : Oookay. He grabbed your hand and you all went to spend the afternoon by the water.

**Like it ? Review! What do you think she will be break up with Kendall? If she don't then what will Jo doing ? **

** Tomorrow i think i will update a double chapter for this story and a long chapter for the other story! Okay? Woo hoo I don't have a lot homework for the weekend so I can write more to you guys :D**

**Anyway if you want me to continue the Btr vacation story then let me know ! Okay? :)**

**Thanks for reading. It means a LOT. Bye**


	12. Moving

They were down at the pool for a half hour when Logan got a call.

Logan answered it.

Logan : It's Logan.

James : Can you come up tp help me finish the moving? All of you.

Logan : Sure thing! We'll up in 5. He hang up.

Carlos : Who was it?

Logan : Just James he want us back to help him with the moving.

Kendall : Alright. Let's go.

They all went up and they didn't notice that Jo was spied them from the bushes.

They walked in to 2J when James called their names.

James : Thank god! YOu're here Carlos,Logan,Kendall! We brought over Kaylee's stuffs so we just have to move Logan's bed to the quest room. Then we have to settle their things down. After that we're done. So please help! He said tiredly.

Kendall : Don't worry! We help! He patted James back.

Kaylee : Where's my clothes?

James pointed towards one of the boxes.

Kaylee : Okay. Thanks. Wich cabinet I can get?

Logan : Come with me. I'll show you.

James and Carlos standing there alone.

James : I'm SO tired! He pouted.

Carlos : Don't forget that tomorrow we have to start working with Gustavo again. He only gave us 3 day off.

James : Nooo! He cried.

Carlos : If we quickly finish this we can play video games ! Okay? Now go! He tried cheer up James.

Momma Knight went out to shopping while the guys worked with the moving.

Kaylee was putting away her clothes out of the boxes. The guys were suffered with Logan's bed.

Kaylee got a text from Halston : **Hey girl! Would you wanna come with me and Sammy to shopping tomorrow ? :D**

Kaylee picked up her phone to look whom the text came.

She answered: **I'd love to! Anyway I have to talk with you two.I have something big news for you. Tomorrow at the lobby at 9 ?**

** Halston : Okay! Then tomorrow at 9 ! See ya! :)**

**Kaylee : Bye! :D**

Just then Carlos came in.

Carlos : You need help? He smiled at you.

Kaylee : No, I'm done! Luckily.

Carlos : Then come down and eat something he told you.

You two went down and you saw James was spread on the couch and he sleeping.

And the guys are in the kitchen with Momma K. cooking something.

Momma K. : So how was the ultrasound? She asked from you. Cause I didn't know about it anything!

Kaylee : I waited to see him or her but all we saw was a little beanie. You said a little sadly.

You went to the door where was your bag hanged.

You zipped out and took out the ultrasound photos and show them.

Momma K. : Aww .. believe me he or she will be so cute ! Next time you will see your baby. So don't be sad. The baby need to grow till you can see.

Now who want's to eat?

Carlos : ME! He said happily. Tipical Carlos :D

Kaylee : I'm so hungry! I don't know what this baby doing with me but If I'm going to eat this lot I will be so fat.

Logan : Woah Kaylee! You won't be fat! Your stomach just will be bigger thats 's normal.

Just then suddendly Kendall's phone went off.

He was had a horrified face on his head. Cause in the phone was Gustavo. He totally forget that he have to tell him too and of course Kelly.

At the table :

Kendall : Babe!  
Kaylee : Yeah?

Kendall : You won't be sick if you eat that together? he said wist a disgust look. Cause you eat peanut butter and pickle sandwiches.

Kaylee : what's wrong with what I'm eating?

Kendall said laughing : Nothing it'just really weird.

James: Really,really weird! By this everyone laughed.

Kendall : Gustavo just called me to we have to go work back again. You're remember?

Carlos: Yeah.I already told to James and he wasn't happy about it.

Kendall : Will you guys there when I told to Gustavo? Cause might he want to kill me if he finds out.

Logan : Of course! Why's the friends for? Stop worrying it will be okay.

Kendall : I hope so! Kaylee can you want to come with us? he put on a puppy face.

Kaylee : Aww! Sorry but I'm already going with Sammy and Halston shopping all day. Don't be mad at me. You said with a "sorry" face.

Kendall : It's fine. It's just would be better if could be beside me.

Kaylee: If Gustavo will kill you a will kill him too that's sure!

Kendall: That's help a lot!Really! he said jokingly.

**Here's the chapter! :) Like it then leave a review ! Bye!**

**Thanks for reading!3**


	13. Gustavo freaks out

I wanna Thank you to : **suckerforlovestory** ! She wrote that chapter for me :

At rocque records

The boys were walking in after there Long break away from work. They all were startled when they heard screaming from Gustavo Office.

" I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, WHERE IS HE KELLY... BRING HIM TO MY OFFICE NOW!" said Gustavo

" Gustavo, please calm down. I'm sure Kendall has a perfect explanation to what happened, come on its Kendall were talking about." Kelly replied

When Kendall heard that he was the one that causing the chaos, he tried to turn around and run from the place But then the door opens and out comes Gustavo.

Logan atoned forward trying to calm Gustavo down " Gustavo, before do something crazy please remember to think before u act "

"Yea Gustavo , whatever it is your mad about ...know that Kendall can solve it" james & Carlos both said while blocking Gustavo from reaching Kendall.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS... WHY SHOULD IT BE MY PROBLEM ... KENDALL YOU'RE FIRED! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEW CHILD AND THE GIRL YOU KNOCKED UP WITHOUT THINKING FIRST! I HOPE SHE FINDS YOU TO BE THE MAN THAT YOU'LL -" before Gustavo can finish what he was saying Kendall got in his face

"DONT YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND NAMES, I KNOW WE MADE A MISTAKE BUT WE'RE TRYING TO DEAL WITH IT ... SO SORRY FOR SCREWING THINGS UP!" with that said Kendall stormed off with the boys following him.

"WHERE U DOGS GOING! LOGAN, JAMES, CARLOS IF YOU DONT COME BACK THEN YOUR FIRED  
With that the boys left and tried to calm Kendall down. So they walked into the nearest Burger King.

AT BURGER KING

The boys were in line waiting for there turn to place their order. So Carlos tells them he needs to use the bathroom. As he leaves the group he pulls out kendall phone and starts dailing.

PHONE CONVERSATION

"Hey Kendall,whats up" Kaylee said

"Hey Kaylee, it's actually Carlos calling"

"Oh hey what are you doing with Kendall's phone ..."

"Its kinda funny, Haha well you See were at burger King and - "Carlos said nervously

"Carlos get to the point" Kaylee said impatiently

"Okay but promise you want to get mad or freak out "

"Okay I promise "

"Well you see, gustavofiredkendallandhesrea llymadandwekindagotfiredtoo "

"Wait, what, say that again but this time slower and clear too "

"Gustavo fired Kendall and he got mad ... So then we walked out and now were fired too "

"Why did Gustavo fire Kendall "

"Okay, well Gustavo thinks it's all your fault because he got you pregnant ... and well that's not good for the fans , ya know"

"Oh I See its all my fault"

"No,no Kaylee I didn't call to make you blame you... I just wanted you to call Kendall and cheer him up ...okay "

"Sure , I'll do it "

"Okay thanks I'll make sure he'll call you and Kaylee... You ok "

"Your welcome and Yea im alright "

"Okay bye"

"Bye "

Carlos hangs up the phone and walks back to the group who already order their meals.

**Liked it leave a review for her! :)**


	14. Hormones,Shopping day

You were not alright..how could Gustavo do this! it hurts because of you ,they got fired. You will gonna make it right. Gustavo can't do this with didn't do anything bad, right?! Then Gustavo should be mad at you not at him... **everything seemed like a bad dream but if only that would be true**..

You decided you will readjust the things.

You needed a few minutes to calm yourself down before you called Kendall.

You dialed his number and waited him to pick up. Finally he answered his phone.

Kendall said sadly : Hello.

Kaylee: Hi babe!

Kendall tried to be sound like nothing would happened but he failed.

Kaylee: Aww! What's wrong? Tell me. You asked sweetly.

Kendall : Nothing.

Kaylee : It's not sounds like nothing,so really what happened?

Kendall : Gustavo fired us,that's all.

Kaylee : I'm so are you guys?

Kendall : In the burger king. why?

Kaylee : Stay there! I'm coming down! You hanged up he didn't even could respond.

You got your shoes on and walked down to the burger king. It was only for a block away from the Palmwoods.

You walked in to the shop when you searched for the guys soon you found them in a bunk,then you saw how sad was Kendall.

Kaylee: Guys! You greeted them.

James : hi! he wasn't okay.

Kendall sit in the edge and the guys were beside him. You sit next to Kendall.

You pulled him into a hug : Shhh! I'm really sorry! I will make it right everything okay? Just please at least smile a little! You whispered to him.

Kendall : He was so mad, Kaylee I can't do it!

Kaylee: No,no! Kendall look at me! We're in this together, we make trough this. You kissed him. You grabbed his hand,pulled him up and said: Now let's go! I have to tell something to Gustavo! You smirked.

They smiled a little.

(After 15 minutes)

You get out of the car and went to Gustavo's Office.

Kendall : Are you sure you want to do it? He asked you not sure its okay what you will do.

Kaylee : The things can't be worse right, and for the first time im glad to the pregnancy hormones! You said confidently.

Logan : Show him! He encouraged you.

You knocked on his office door.

Gustavo : WHO'S THIS!

Kaylee : I'm the girl you called a bitch!

You didn't even waited and stormed in the office. You lose your temper.

Kaylee : HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITH THE BOYS!?

Gustavo : GO OUT!

Kaylee : LISTEN! IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME DON'T FIRE THE BOYS !

OH AND ONE MORE THING IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WE USED PROTECTION WHEN WE HAD SEX! You shouted. You was really angry, you were surprised yourself too how much.

Gustavo : I DON'T CARE!

Kaylee : WHAT YOU WILL DO WHEN GRIFFIN CALL YOU UP AND HE WANT A NEW SONG? Huh?!

Gustavo :...

Kaylee : I know. He will fire you too. It won't be funny? You laughed.

Gustavo almost exploded.

Gustavo said with clenched teeth: YOU WIN! THE BOYS CAN COME BACK ! Now GO AWAY before I call the guards!

Kaylee said smirking : It was nice to talk with you! Then when you went out you burst into laughing.

None of sudden you got picked up by Kendall. You put your hands around his neck.

Kendall : I told you already how much I love you ? He kissed you.

Kaylee : Many times! You kissed him even passionately.

James : OKAY! Guys enough! he said disgustedly.

You just for spite kissed again. You felt Kendall smirking into the kiss.

Then he pulled back.

Kendall : Now let's go! We need to drop Kaylee off at the Walmart.

Kaylee : Can you pick me up after we finished? I don't want to walk home alone in the darkness. It's really creepy.

Logan : Just give us a call and we will be there. He reassured you.

At the mall:

Kaylee : Thanks for the ride! Bye guys! you went to meet with the girls as you talked up with the girls.

You sat down at the Starbuck and waited for them. Soon they arrived.

Halston : Omg! Hello! She hugged you.

Sammy : Hy girly! she give you a hug too.

Kaylee : Girls! I thought you won't come! You tease them.

Sammy : Sorry but we had to stop cause Halston had to buy a shoe! She nudged Halston.

Halston : Why! It was really good shoe! Okay? She defended himself.

Kaylee : I just asked now let's shopping! You said excitedly.

After 5 hour shopping:

Kaylee : I'm tired. Please rest a little bit! I can't walk any further! You already bought a lot clothes,shoes and stuffs. Your hands were full with bags.

Haltson : You okay? As you stopped by a chair.

Kaylee : I'm fine. I just got tired. That's all. The shopping exhausted you. That's when it hit you! OMG I didn't even tell to the girls!

Kaylee : I need to tell you something. The reason why im exhausted so much is that I'm pregnant.

Sammy : Wow! Congratulations! She was happy about it.

Halston : You gonna be a mommy! Aww ... you want me to call the guys to pick us up?

Kaylee : Yeah please! Thanks.

Sammy sit down beside you and you leaned on his shoulder while you were waiting for the guys. You didn't noticed but you were sleeping after a minute.


	15. The Surprise

**_After 5 month_**

You were laying on the couch and it was June. It was a really hot day in LA. The guys have a rehearsal today after you and the guys talked you all go out for the night.

By now everyone could see you're pregnant. Your stomach was this big : ( encrypted-tbn3DOTgstaticDOTcom/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSAemqMqaqZeFfE88eiD5hB H8exdLM4Rf8Lr9BaAPDdNCnNfIT6 )

To your lucky you just barely had morning sickness lately. You really hated when you woke up you had to run instantly to the bathroom but Kendall was always beside you and that calmed you.

He didn't care if you smelt terrible,he just love you and this is what is matter.

The guys can't wait to see their niece. Since on the last ultrasound you got to know the sex of the baby, Carlos is so happy and every time you went shopping he always found some cute dress or a toy for her. So by now you already have a lot clothes to the baby.

Sometimes you drive the guys crazy but they really knew you didn't mean it and it's just the hormones what it made with you.

You waited for the guys to arrive. Cause they didn't tell you where are you going out for tonight and you were really curious.

You went over to the fridge to get out a battle of cold water. You were thirsty but the summer hot made it worse. And drinking lot meant you went to the wc a LOT.

There were times where the guys teased you about when once you were in the studio to talking with their managers and Kendall told you to tried to hold on while you were in but in the middle of the meeting you had to run out you couldn't hold back anymore.

Of course Kendall had to excuse you and they were fine with it but it was embarrassing still!

It was 6.45 pm so you started to get ready. They said they will be home at 7.15pm. They get dressed up in the studio.

You bought maternity clothes recently with Halston and Sammy cause your clothes were small or narrow.

You chosen this : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=72922139

You take a cool shower then you dressed up and made your hair : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=72922786

You were in the bathroom when you heard laughing.

Kendall : BABE! WE'RE HOME! He said.

You: I'm coming! Before you checked your clothes in the mirror.

When you walked into the living room you saw their chin drop off.

You asked little unsure: I'm look ok ?!

James : Just Ok?! You look hot!

Logan : and sexy

Kendall : You look gorgeous honey! He went and gave you a sweet kiss.

Carlos : Belive me you look amazing! Now let's go! he said nicely.

On the ride there they didn't even told you what where you going and you hated the surprises.

You doze off and Kendall shakes you a little : Hey,we're here. He said softly.

You rubbed your eyes and a little moan. Kendall just chuckled at you.

He get out and held his hand out : M' Lady? You accepted and somebody put on a bandana over your eyes.

They lead you then suddenly you felt it like you would walking on the beach.

Kendall: You can take it off now. He said with a smile in his voice.

You saw this : wwwDOTflymaldivesDOTeu/_files/7572/romantic%20dinner%20at%20the%20beachDOTjpg

You were speechless.

You : Boys...this this is beautiful! You made all this just for me?

Kendall : Just for my amazing girlfriend and a will be mom. He pressed his lips to yours.

Logan : You like it? He shot you one of his cute smile.

You : I love it! Thank you boys!

Once you're finished the dinner you where fool around when Kendall stood up and you immediately shot your head towards him.

He got on one knee and said :

You're the most amazing,beautiful and nicest girl I've ever been met. I love the way you smile, the way you make me feel, the way you make me happy. I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?

A tear escaped from the corner of your eye. He was soooo sweet and you love him more than anything.

You jumped into his arms and he spun you around. He put you down and his head was rested on yours.

Kendall : I love you ! with that he gave a lovefully kiss.

You breathed out : I love you too..

James : Look here!

They took a lot of photo of the two of you especially Carlos.

It was the most beautiful date in you life

**Like it then leave a review! :) **


	16. Short Tour

It was your last month in the pregnancy.

But you were worried more because Gustavo just told the boys they're going on a little tour. It will last 2 week. And today they're leaving.

You're so stressed out and you were so tired.

You were interrupted in your thoughts when you felt two strong-arm wrapping around your belly from behind.

Kendall : Are you still scared?

you : Yes,what I'm gonna do alone here? Mr. Knight just left to Minnesota to see her parents. You almost cried.

Kendall : We talked about this before and I told you everything will be okay while we were gone. Okay baby?

You : I just scared.

Kendall : Me too but don't worry. He kissed you.

You know what? I'm gonna call my mom she will be stay here while we're gone. If I settled this you calm down for me? The stress doesn't good for the baby.

Kendall left to his room to talk with Momma Schmidt.

You were laid on the couch and staring out the window when a tear dropped off your face.

The boys were packing their stuffs and Logan brought his suitcase out and he saw you.

He anxiously rushed over to you.

Logan : Ohh! Don't cry. He pulled you into a hug.

You : Please don't go! You cried and hold him even tighter.

Logan : Are you scared this much? He asked concerned.

You just nodded.

Logan : You shouldn't ,you will be okay and we'll Skype everyday when we can. Kendall will call you when he's free. Shhh! He tried comforted you.

This when Kendall walked out from his room happily but his face dropped when he saw you.

Kendall : What's wrong again? Huh? He stroked your cheek.

You : That you leave! you buried your face into his chest.

Kendall : I know, but we can't cancel the concerts. You won't be alone! He said smiling.

You : Why? You stay here?

Kendall : Nope. BUT my mom coming over here for while you would be alone so she will watching you. It's fine?

You : Much better. You smiled.

James : Sorry for interrupting but you should packing or we'll late!

Logan : Ok,we coming.

You : When your mom coming ? You leaving at 8pm and now it's 5.

Kendall : She told me that she will call when she's leaving from home. After it takes her maybe 15 min to arrive.

You : okay. I think I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when you need me.

We will! the boys said.

You don't knew how much you slept but you were waken up by Carlos shaking you.

Carlos : Kaylee! Wake! he said

You : Mhhm... you murmured half asleep.

Carlos : Come on. We need to leave soon and you'll miss the chance to say goodbye to us. When you heard that you immiadiately shot up from the bed.

You put your hair into a pony tail, Carlos put his arm around your shoulder.

You saw everyone in the living room chatting with each other.

The guys duffel bags and suitcase's were beside the door.

You saw an another bag what seemed strange so you looked towards the couch and you saw Kendall's mom talking with the boys.

Carlos : Look who's up! He joked.

Kendall turned around and smiled to you and gestured you to go over to him.

Kendall : Slept well?

You : Yepp. :)

M Sch : Hello sweetie! I'm glad to see you! She said nicely.

YOu : Nice to see you too! You replied.

YOu : Soooo... when you guys have to leave? You were sad a little.

Kendall said : About a half - hour.

You : I don't want you to go! I will miss you! Who's gonna kiss me in the morning when I wake up or cuddled with me at night on the couch?

Kendall : I'm gonna make up when we come home! I promise. He said holding out his pinky on his nose.

You : Pinky promise?

Kendall : Pinky promise!

It was time to say goodbye.

The boys stood by the door and you almost cried.

First you went over to Carlos and gave him a big hug.

Carlos : I'll miss you!

You : I gonna miss you too!

Then James was the next on the line,then Logan.

And the hardest stayed for the the end.

Kendall : C'here! He said smirking

You couldn't help but smiled.

Kendall : I won't forget about you. I will miss you so so much! And he pulled you into a deep kiss.

You : I love you.

Kendall : I love you too babe. He held you in his embrace.

You held him tightly never want to let him go.

Kendall chuckled then you let him go.

They all said goodbye and left.

You were laid on the couch when Kendall's mom spoke : I'm gonna put my things away after I will make you dinner and with that she walked down the hall.

You turned on the tv and something caught your eyes : **Interview with Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush!**

**It was an interview what he gave a few month ago when he tell to the whole world you're pregnant.**

_He sat in front of a blue wall. He answered for the reporter's question and also for a few Rusher tweet._

He answered at the one what said : The rumors are true you're having a baby? 3 _#WeLoveKendall&Kaylee _

___He paused for a minute then he said : 24DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_me6dobSApU1r1zqupo1_500DOTgif_

_For another one of them : Are you scared about having a baby? :) #WeLoveKendall&Kaylee _

_A big smile appeared on his face as he read out loud the question into the camera._

_He answered : 24DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_me6dobSApU1r1zqupo2_500DOTgif_

You smiled of the memories. It was the cutest moment, in the entire interview.

Soon you two eat the dinner and you helped her to do the washing up.

When you were done you went to your's room and picked up your phone and dialed Kendall's phone.

After a few ringing he picked up.

Logan: Hello Kaylee! It was Logan not him.

You : Can you give the phone to Kendall please?

Logan : I can't he's in the bathroom showering. I'll tell him you was looking for him,he will call you back that's ok with you? You can heard the boys messing around.

*Logan put his hand on the phone* Carlos STOP I'm trying to talk with Kay!

Carlos get excited and want to take away Kendall's cell from him. Carlos: Give me ! I want to talk with her! He pouted when Logan stood up so Carlos can't reach it.

Logan : Sorry I gotta go Carlos want to say hi to you so bye!

You : Logie-Bear.

Carlos : Hi ! You're good?

You : Expect that I already miss you guys I'm fine. Tell Logan to say that to don't forget to tell Kendall that I called him.

Carlos : Got it! Night.

You : Night!

You were in the bed when you heard your phone rings. wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=73118656

You : Hi!

Kendall : A little bird told me you called me! He laughed.

You : actually that little bird is was not Logan? You teased him.

Kendall : Maaaybeee?

you : You're funny! You giggled.

Kendall : I'm happy you can smile again. Be up on Skype in case I can get to the laptop somehow.

You : Okay. I called you because I want to say night to you. So Night! You said seductively.

Kendall : I'm warning you to don't do it! He said tensed up.

You : but I love teasing you! you smile.

You were on the phone till 2am when the guys told him to go to sleep.

REVIEW!;)


	17. Labor,pain

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

It was a Friday morning and you started to get ready for the day. 5 days have passed since the boys left for the tour. Actually it wasn't so bad. Finally you had a little time for yourself and you could sleep as long as you want without any disturbing wich was pretty good.

You and Momma Schmidt decided to stay home for today. Maybe watching a movie or cooking something.

You came out of the bathroom in a towel around you and you look over to the baby bed.

You couldn't wait to see your little girl and hold her in your arms. You were really excited to see her but also scared from the birth. You was in the last month.

You got dressed into a black summer dress and you was packing together into a duffel bag what you will need for the baby after the birth.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=73237827

Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. You cried out.

You sat on the pouffe, you tried to stood up carefully and when you just got up another pain shot you from beside.

You searched something to hold on so you grabbed onto the baby bed. You were lean on it as you breathed heavily.

You got all your energy together and yelled to Momma Schmidt.

She rushed in to see what's wrong with you.

Momma Sch : We're going right now to the hospital. She said

You choked out : noo.

Momma Sch : No buts. You're in pain.

She went to grab the house and car keys then she picked up the bags and helped you to the car.

She helped you into the what seemed to forever you arrived to the hospital.

You couldn't walk so she told you to stay here while she get a nurse with a wheelchair. You tried to find your cell but you couldn't find it. You panicked.

You saw Momma Schmidt and a nurse coming towards the nurse opened the car door and wanted put you in the wheelchair but you didn't let it. You grabbed the car door and hold it tightly.

Nurse: Calm down!

You : Noo! I have to call my boyfriend! Let me go! - you tried to get back into the car in the middle of the contractions.

Momma Schmidt : I'll call the boys don't worry about it. The most important that you and the baby be alright. She went over to you and calmed you down.

The nurse pushed you into a birthing room.

It was creepy because it was huge,it was full with machines.

westislandgazetteDOTcom/files/2012/10/birthing-roomDOTjpg

The nurse went over to you and put in your hand an IV.

Momma Schmidt was beside on your right. She took out her phone and dialed Kendall's number. While you laid in the hospital bed,suffering from the pain.

It was Gustavo who picked up Kendall's phone: Hello?

Momma Schmidt : It's me you need to tell the boys Kaylee is in the hospital!

Gustavo : Sorry but they on the stage on sound check. - then he hang up

Momma Schmidt murmured something under her nose then she thought for a minute and called Dustin, luckily he answered his phone.

Momma Schmidt: Hi! Dustin can you tell the boys to come home urgently? I'm in the hospital with Kaylee.

Dustin : What ?! Omg. Yes, we coming as fast as we can! Tell to Kaylee to hold on. He said.

Momma Schmidt : Thanks, bye.

Momma Schmidt put the phone down.

You : They coming? You asked in the middle of contraction.

Momma Schmidt grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

Momma Schmidt : They on the way! Now breath in and out.

You : Its hurts so bad! You cried.

Momma Schmidt: I know sweetie ,I know. But try to think about after this you'll hold your babygirl in your arms. She stroked your forehead and put a kiss on it.

* * *

**With the boys:  
****  
****(Kendall's point of view)**

We was on the stage singing "You're Not Alone when Dustin rushed on the stage and came over to me.

I took out my ear buds and covered my mic with my hand so the audience couldn't hear it : What's wrong with you? I chuckled. He looked like he would had run down a marathon.

Dustin : Haha! very funny! But seriously Kaylee in the hospital. Your mom just took her in. She have contractions. We need to go. NOW.

Kendall : What?! I asked anxiously. I rushed down from the stage and got my phone and I want to leave to my car when the guys burst into the changing room.

Logan: What are you doing?

James : We have a sound check right now! He said a little pissed.

Kendall tried to say : Guys!

Carlos : What's important than our Rushers? Huh? He was in Kendall's face.

I pushed off Carlos out my way and ran out to my car.

James : Can someone tell what happened? He turned towards Dustin with a questioning look.

Dustin : if you would let me tell I could tell you that Kaylee is in labor! - He shouted and went out to check up on Kendall.

I was in the car when I heard someone knocking on the car window. I looked up and saw Dustin.

I opened the car door : What?

Dustin : You ok bro?! He put his hand over my shoulder.

Kendall : No, my girlfriend is in labor and I can't be there!

Dustin : Stay here ! he said then rushed in the building. _What is he doing?_

In a minute he came back with the guys.

Dustin : Get out. I'll driving. He said softly.

Kendall : Ok. Thanks. Then I got out and sit in the back of the van.

The guys sat beside me. Great!

Carlos said guilty : I'm sorry what I said before. Can you forgive me? He said with a puppy face.

Kendall : It's okay, and sorry for earlier that I just ran off the stage without a word. You have to understand me! I defended myself.

Logan : We totally understand you. Don't worry! He smiled at me and patted my back.

_This will be the longest road in my life! Uhh... 2 hour !_

**I continue writing the stories because I love it but it would mean a lot if someone would leave me a feedback! :)**


	18. Suffering from the pain

**- With Kaylee -**

As time passed, the pain was unbearable. You wished Kendall would be here. But he wasn't.

A doctor came in and put your legs up in that thing and checked up on you.

Doctor: You're doing great! You dilated to 5cm. Keep this up and soon you can start pushing and you could hold your baby in your arms! Then he washed his hands and went out.

Every single minute what you spend in the labor was scary without Kendall. You could heard from the other rooms all the screams and the suffering. It's scared you to death cause in any hour you will be in the same situation.

You started to cry. You didn't want to be there.

You : PLEASE MAKE IT STOP THE PAIN! - you yelled.

Momma Schmidt : You'll be gone trough in this soon. Just hold on. She stroked your forehead and put a wet wash cloths on your forehead.

You : I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE! - you said as another teardrop dropped off your face. You was suffered from the pain.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The guys burst in to the room : Kendall,James,Dustin,Carlos and Logan.

Kendall rushed over beside your bed and gave you a gentle, sweet kiss what made you forget where you are or you're in pain. It was magically.

Kendall pulled back and asked : How much its hurts? He asked concerned.

You : SO MUCH! - you yelled. This shocked a little Kendall, he never heard you yelling like you just did.

The rest of the guys were stood in front of the hospital bed. They all looked at you.

Logan: How far you are?

You didn't say anything. So momma Schmidt said instead of you : The doctor came in a half hour ago to check up on her and she was at 5cm. But I going to get the doctor cause she's not well. She went to get the doctor.

The boys crowded around the bed and said sweet things to you to make you feel better but they didn't help.

In a second Momma Schmidt came back with the doctor.

The doctor walked over the machine to check up on you again. He had a worried face.

Kendall looked over to him and asked : Is everything okay?

Doctor: I am afraid that there is something wrong. When it would have been her due?

Kendall thought for a second then said : She still had two weeks till the due , this is wrong? He began to worry.

Doctor : I'm sorry to had to say this but you have to birth now. We can't delaying the birthing. If she stays inside of you she can died.

You was in shock. _This can't be happening with you! Why you?!_

You grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it. He turned back to you and mouthed : I'm here with you don't worry. Then he put a kiss on your forehead.

**The baby will be okay? They will make it? ( Mommy and baby)**

**I know its short but I have a lot homework to do so I just had time for this much. Anyway thanks for the one's who left a review to me ! xo**

**I'll update tomorrow ! :D**


	19. Rose Gracelyn Schmidt

**If you like it then leave a feedback! xo**

The doctor: We need to break her water and she has to begin to push. Then he walked out of the room.

You : I don't want to do it! It's already hurts! You whined ,grabbing Kendall's hand.

Kendall pushed out of your face your hair and put a kiss on your forehead : Baby! You can do it! I know you're scared but please try calm down I'm here and they guys too. Can you try it? He said softly.

You nodded with tears in your eyes and your tired face.

Kendall : Good. He said and gave a last kiss before the doctors came in and crowded around you.

The doctor : Alright - then he put up your legs onto that thing.

The nurse stood behind him and held a baby blanket.

You felt something down in your bottom. Then you felt a sharp,unbearable pain in your stomach.

The doctor : I broke your water so when you feel the next contractions I need you to push. Okay?

After a fem minutes you felt the coming contraction and you heard the doctor saying : Push! 1,2,3,4,5,6 and rest!

You was already exhausted but you had to do it. Then another came and you had to push again and again.

After 12 pushes you was really tired it felt you just couldn't do it more. Your energy is left.

Kendall : You're doing great! Just don't give up! He gave a squeeze to you.

You : I...can't..do...it... you managed to breath out.

Kendall : Don't say that! Her head is already out! Just one big push and you can see our baby! When you heard from him that he said baby it gaves you energy to push one more time.

Then you heard a tiny, little crying. It was SHE. Your's baby girl!

**Rose Gracelyn Schmidt born on Aug. 3rd. 3**

The doctor held her and told to Kendall to cut the her naval cord. He went over and did it.

The other doctors examined her after they cleaned her up, and the nurse handed to you your little babygirl.

Kendall leaned over to Rose who was in your arms ,she slowly opened her eyes,blinked a few times then she looked up at two of you. She was so cute. Now you can tell it the pain was worth it. She was so beautiful. Now you are a MOM.

You heard Carlos said to look up then he immediately took some picture about you three.

Kendall caressed her tiny face. She let out a little shriek. She was excited you could tell like the way she looked at Kendall.

Logan was the one who take it on video everything.

You looked up at again and you saw everyone had a big, proud smile on their faces.


	20. Coming Home

**IM FREAKING CANT BELIEVE! **askDOTfm/BigTimeRushReal/answer/27343015024** They saw my video! AND **askDOTfm/xTheCarlosPena/answer/25677958611

**And I just noticed yesterday :P BUT I feel like I'm really not invisible to them xo Oh and one more thing they said they know where's Hungary and maybe they will come here in the summer! WOO-HOO :D + They LOVE THE HUNGARIAN RUSHERS. Awwwe .. it took me at least 4 hour to calm down, then All night I laughed because i was so happy.**

**Oh by the way don't forget to leave me a review ;) xo**

* * *

4 day passed after this you could go home. So this is why you were in your normal clothes. You held the camera while Kendall carefully dressed up Rose. She just eat but she was really fussy.

wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=ZrFW1iPMnig

When she started to cry you went over to her and grabbed her small hand. This calmed her down.

Logan and Carlos was down by at the car putting your bags,presents,cards into the car trunk.

James walked in and smiled at you: You 're ready to go?

Kendall : In a minute I'm done with her. He said softly.

James : Ok, bro. *he turns towards you* You need help with these?

You : Yes please! He took away the duffel brag from you.

You ended the video and Kendall put carefully Rose into the car seat. With one hand you held Kendall's hand and in the other you carried the car seat like this you begin to walk out. In the hall Logan rushed up to you three.

You : You ok? Whom are you running from? You asked.

*Logan said in middle of breathes* There's. A. Lot of paparazzi. Out.

You : How they knew that I'm here? You looked at up Kendall.

Kendall : Don't look at me! I didn't tweeted anything.

You : Then ...who was it?

L: This isn't matter now. Could you please hurry? The guys can't deal with them too long.

You : Wait a minute. You digged trough the baby bag and soon you found it what you was looking for : a blanket.

You put down the car seat on the hospital chair in the hall and you put over it the blanket so the camera flashes won't disturb,scares her.

You : Now we can go.

When you reached the hospital entrance you were surprised, Logan was right. They were a lot. Kendall let go your hand and he put quickly his arm around you to cover you from the cameras.

You get in the car and Kendall handed in to you the car seat then he got in the car too. You buckled the seat belt over the car seat. Once when you were all in the car Logan drive to the Palmwoods.

* * *

When you arrived home you went to the couch and put the carrier onto the couch. You took off your shoes after this you took out Rose from the carrier and putted down on the couch. You took off her jacket and held her.

You : Can you guys watch her while I'm taking a bath?

Kendall: Of course! Just go! He went over to you and took away from you Rosie.

You went up to your's room then grabbed from the wardrobe some comfy clothes. Then you turned on the hot water and climbed in. You was lying in the hot water what felt so relaxing after the hard hours when you were in the labor. When you was done you got out and changed into this :

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=74015147 ( Kendall's plain shirt) After putting your hair into a messy bun you went up to the boys.

**Meanwhile the boys:**

Kendall held in his arms the tiny newborn Rose. She was in peace for a while but then she started to cry despairingly.

Kendall tried to calm her down by bouncing her and kissing her head but it didn't help. Soon Kendall asked worriedly : What's wrong with her? Logan you probably know so? He looked at Logan with pleading eyes.

Logan : Maybe she's hungry. - He got up and went into the kitchen to make her a formula. Once when Logan made the bottle he handed to Kendall who tried to deal with the fussy Rose.

Kendall put the bottle close to her face and she immediately begin to drink the milk.

Kendall: Wow, she's really hungry. - He said while watched how fast she supped the bottle. None of sudden Carlos blurted out (Like in the ep when he asks from James on the couch how their song sounds in gold ) : What do you guys think how the formula what it taste like? He asked with a raised eyebrows questioning.

James: I bet it's not that bad then Rose had not been drink it. He said back to Carlos. Carlos face turned into sad.

Carlos : How you know? He asked gently

James : Alright Carlos its on! I bet with you on 5 bucks that I can drink it! He said aloud.

Carlos and James went to make a formula into two drinking glass. They held it in front of themselves and sniffed it.

Kendall just chuckled on them with Logan.

James : Eww ! This's smell disgusting. He said with a screwed-up face.

Carlos : Oh come on it can't be so bad. He tried to pretend in front of James. Inside Carlos was scolded himself why he had to bet with this, now he has to drink this thing.

James : Okay. For three! One, two , three. They sipped in the formula and immediately they spitted out.

You walked down the stairs and you were surprised what was the view. Kendall held the small,sleeping Rose in his arms while they watch something on the TV with Logan. But what the other two was doing was hilarious. You only saw they drink something then they spitted out.

You walked to the couch and plopped down beside Kendall and you hugged him.


	21. First Night At Home With Rose

**This is a REALLY Long chapter! :D Enjoy! And I Wanna thank you for those who leaves reviews to me! xo **

**I love you guys! So here's the chapter. I read it and I think I managed to write it really cute! ^^**

**INFO ( I decided I'll upload the stories like this : One chap for this then one for the another one, If I'm not busy I will can upload a chap every day for this story or to the another, so there will a next chap everyday for one my stories. ) This make sense? XD**

You walked down the stairs and you were surprised what was the view. Kendall held the small,sleeping Rose in his arms while they watch something on the TV with Logan. But what the other two was doing was hilarious. You only saw they drink something then they spit out.

You walked to the couch and plopped down beside Kendall and you hugged him.

You take Rose from Kendall and she was sleeping. She totally looked like you.

You : She was okay?

Kendall : Yes. I fed her then she fall asleep after that.

You : Thank god! I hope she will sleep trough the night. - You looked down at her.

Kendall : If you want we can do like this : I will get up of for her in the night for tonight. He smiled at you.

You : It would be really good! Just then Kendall's phone rang.

K: Hello?

Gust: Can you guys came in ? We need to talk about the tour. He said nicely.

K : It can't be tomorrow? It's already evening. He said tiredly.

G: That's okay. Then tomorrow I'll see you guys. He hung up.

Logan : Who was it? He asked till watching the TV.

Kendall : It was Gustavo. It was strange cause he didn't yell ,he was nice.

You : Maybe it wasn't a mistake that Rose was made then she was born ? You put a kiss on Kendall's lips.

Kendall : Not at all. He winked to you. He whispered into your ear: Anyway you look really sexy! You could feel his hot breath on your neck.

You : Really? You teased him.

Kendall: More than you think! Then you were interrupted by yelling from the kitchen.

James : I won! You was the first who spit out!

Carlos: No! I wasn't you was who did it!

James : No !

Carlos : Yes you was no gimme that money. He held out his hand. James put the five bucks into his palm dourly.

Carlos just smirked really wide and took the money. Carlos : It was good to bet with you! He stuck his tongue out at James.

James walked in to the living room with Carlos in his back.

James : Halston and Sammy are coming over! Halston just called me! He informed the others.

YOu : Finally a little girl time! You cheered.

You : Oh! Before I forget , can somebody tell me who tweeted about Rose and we coming home? You asked looking around on the boys.

You knew it wasn't Kendall and neither Logan so it could be one of the two boys. But wich one?

You stared for a little more Carlos and James to find out and you saw Carlos seemed nervous.

You asked cautiously : So wich one of you did it? Hmm? You did *you looked at Carlos* or you James.

It was a silent for a moment then Carlos said looking cutely at you : Umm. It. Was. Me. But *he held his hands up in front of his chest*don't hate me!

You was looking at him inquiringly then you spoke : It's okay but next time please ask me or Kendall if you want to tweet about us or Rose. You said.

Carlos said : C'here! I'll show you. He took out his phone and logged in Twitter.

The tweet said: Our new family member is **Rose Gracelyn Schmidt** born ! :)She's so tiny but adorable. Here's a pic about her thumbsDOTdreamstimeDOTcom/thumblarge_493/1270551267B5vbMlDOTjpg #WelcometoTheRusherFamily xo**  
**

This tweet had a thousand REtweets and Likes already.

_WOW. Their Rushers are really amazing just like Kendall always says to you about them._

You let out an : Aww. Carlitos you're so sweet! How could I be mad at you. You pulled him into a big bear hug.

_Anyway he tweeted about you but he was so cute and he just was happy about your's new family member and he wanted to share with the whole world that he became officially an Uncle. :)) How could you be mad at him? No way :)_

* * *

You girls were in Kendall and your's room sitting on the bed chatting with each other. The boys were down in the living room watching a hockey game. Rose was in her crib sleeping. Rose is good baby luckily ,she's eating properly and sleeping instead of crying all day so far.

You was leaning against the bed headboard's while Sammy and Halston on the other side of the bed laying on their stomach.

Sammy: So what it's feels like being a mom? She asked smiling from you.

You : So far I think It's not bad. Just look at her! She so tiny and cute.I love Rose so so much. The 9 month suffering worth it. You smiled proudly.

Halston : You and Kendall are talked already about the wedding? You said you want to the wedding after Rose is born sooo ?

You : Ok, ok , calm down! you chuckled.

And I think we'll wait till she get's at least 1 month old. But I'm gonna ask Kendall when once we finally get in the bed tonight! you winked.

Your attention went to the clock and you realized that Rose need a bath and its late already.

You got up and said : Girls, I have to give a bath to this little one then we can continue, if you want help then bring her towel and pajamas and don't forget the diaper! You said loudly while you went down the hall to the bathroom with Rose in your arms.

Halston followed you to the bathroom. Holding with one hand Rose you opened the cabinet door and took out the baby tub and putted down on the sink.

You turned around to Halston and asked: Could you hold her for a moment? She said yes and you handed over Rose to her. She began to whining a little because she was in someone else's arm. Halston song to her and she managed to calm her down. You filled with tepid water the tub then you put Rose into it slowly. At first she was surprised cause she never felt water before on her skin.

You held her head so she can't slide in the water.

Once you were done you grabbed her and you took away from Sammy the baby towel and swaddled her into the towel.

She woke up in the beginning of the bath and she smiled a small at you.

imageDOTshutterstockDOTcom/display_pic_with_logo/56331/56331,1199272320,1/stock-photo-baby-after-bath-8173813DOTjpg

She was so adorable, she took after Kendall , she has green eyes and his dimples. She almost looked like a little version of Kendall.

Logan popped his head on the bathroom door : Girls what do you want for dinner ? Pizza or something else? He asked from you nicely with a smile on his face.

Logan: Halston, Sammy?

Halston : Pizza is good!

Sammy: Me too!

Logan : And what about you ? He said

You turned around to be face to face with him and said : Could you order Spaghetti Bolognese to me? Pleeease ? You looked at him with puppy eyes.

Logan : I think we can! Okay then when the food will here we will tell you - With that he left.

You still held safely Rose in your arms and made your way to the bedroom and put her down on your bed to get her dressed up.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=74488825

While you dressed her up into her pajama and into her diaper you cooed to her : Yes,you gonna eat then I need you to sleep okay? *She shot a smile to you* Here you go! You caressed her small face.

Halston : Kendall asks you if you need him to make a formula to her - she said as she walked in.

You : No, I will feed her.

Halston : okay! Then we leave you alone! She grabbed Sammy's hand and pulled out of the room.

After you breastfed Rose, you held her in your arms and waited to her she fall asleep. She was on your chest, she laid on her stomach and rested her head on your shoulder.

She didn't want to go to sleep so you grabbed the blanket from her bed and you put the blanket over her then you headed down.


	22. Troubled morning

When you down the stairs you heard Carlos runs in yelling happily : THE FOOD IS HERE! He went to the kitchen and put down on the table and he took out plates to everyone.

You sat down on the couch and you laid against the couch's back. Kendall went over to you and asked: Do you want me to bring your food too? He shot you one if his famous smile.

You : Yes, please! You smiled back to him. Suddenly you felt somebody jumped onto the couch besdide you and of course it was Carlos, he was an energy bomb all the time it doesn't matter to him what time of the day was it.

You : How could you be not tired? I think if in the middle of the night Rose will wake up you should feed her in every hour. You told to him and you poked him by his arm.

Carlos : Ouch!

You: What? This was didn't even strong poking and that hurt? Aww Los! You put your hand over his shoulder. Carlos pouted : Haha!Very Funny!

You : c'mon you know I didn't mean it.

Carlos : I know it's just felt bad. You gave him a kiss on his cheek for to "say" sorry.

* * *

Around 11pm the girls went home. You all clean it up the mess then all of you headed to bed.

* * *

You don't know how much did you slept but you heard a tiny crying coming from the crib.

You switched on the night lamp and you turned over to the side of the bed to see what said the alarm clock the time was : 3.24 am.

Sleepily you walked to Rose's bed and picked the tiny Rose up from her crib into your safety arms and rocked in your arms her but she didn't want to stop the crying, whining.

You sat down in the corner where was the rocking chair and you breastfed her then she immediately fall into sleep.

You went to bed and cuddled back with Kendall.

This repeated hourly. By in the morning you barely could stay awake. Getting up for her was exhausted and it aslo didn't help Kendall slept trough the night while you was up all night!

**In the morning**

Kendall was woke up already and he watched you as you slept peacefully. He rested his head on his elbow and caressed your cheek. He just kept smiling.

Slowly you begin to moving and open up your eyes to meet with your handsome husband. A big smile appeared on your tired face.

Kendall said softly to you : Morning babe! and he picked your lips,you smiled into the kiss.

You break the kiss for breathe : You didn't forget something? You question from him with a raised eyebrow.

He thought for a moment then he said : I think no! But why do you mean?

You said a little bit pissed : **Well I don't know maybe THAT YOU HAVE A BABY GIRL AND YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'LL HELP! WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT? LET ME THINK ABOUT IT**... **WAIT**..** NOTHING !** you got out of the bed angrily ***continued** your talk while you grabbed your daily clothes for the wardrobe and picked out clothes for Rose too* **SHE WAS UP EVERY HOUR! YOU KNOW HOW I WISHED YOU WOULD BE KEEP YOUR PROMISE,BUT NO, YOU WERE SOUND ASLEEP WHEN I WAS UP WITH HER AND PUT HER TO SLEEP!** *a single teardrop dropped off the corner of your eyes* **YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU'LL BE THE SAME IN THE FUTURE TOO I THINK ITS BETTER IF I MOVING OUT WITH ROSE SO AT LEAST SHE DON'T HAS TO SEE YOU!**

Kendall was in totally shock.

He whispered out : Please don't go! He reach out for you but you went out of his way.

You put down on the bed her baby carrier and buckled her in after you put a blanket over it then you stormed out of the room. On the way out you saw the boys watching you questioningly.

You went to the bathroom in the lobby and dressed up and Rose too then you went to park to clear your mind.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=74773276

Once you were in the park walking your phone went off *you looked the ID and it's said : Carlos* You didn't want to talk with anybody but just to tell the rest of the boys that you're fine you picked up.

You: Hello Carlitos! You said fakely.

Carlos : Where are you? Kendall just laying on the couch and blames himself please come back and let's talk it over together. - He tried to persuade you to go back. You just don't want to. You need time to think over the things.

You : sorry Litos! But now I can't. Tell to Kendall that I'll be back for dinner and to don't worry about me. I'm safe. Can tell him that?

Carlos : Um. yeah! Just be careful. Bye.

You : Bye!

For the rest of the day you went into the mall and shopped. You bought a nice dress and you know Kendall will love it on you plus propitiator gift to Kendall.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=74788608

Trough the shopping you thought over the things and you realized you freaked out for nothing and you sorry and you will say sorry from him.

You went to the restroom to change Rose's diapers and to feed her.

It was around 6pm when you decided to go back and face with Kendall. You called a taxi cause your sole was hurt because of the lot walking all day. You paid to the driver then got out and headed up to the apartment.

You opened the door to see a sad Kendall laying on the couch whining while the boys tried to cheer him up without success.

When you walk in the doorway Rose sneezed a little what made the guys turn around and all look at you.

You : Hi! you said shyly. *You waved with your free hand.* Carlos waved you back and shot you a smile.

You went over to Logan and said while handed to her Rose's in the carrier : Please watch her while I'm talking with Kendall in private.- you pulled the really sad Kendall up from the couch and dragged him behind you to your's room.

**Why you don't leave any feedback to me? :( Like it? Should I continue writing the stories at all? :/**


	23. Make it Up

**I got bullied again ( they called me names)**

**And the worst part that I have to tell to my mom and she will be sad that I got hurt and she wasn't there to do anything about it.**

**Oh and they begin to bully my best friend even more like me! I'm so mad at myself cause I'm shy and I can't stood up for her. and I see she is hurt but she didn't want to show.**

**It happened what I wrote down in the bullying story if you remember :/ **

**I got a little piece of paper during the class. it said : "Stay after lesson in the classroom. By ... :)"**

**But my best friend took away from me before I could read it :) I don't know what would I do without her! 3**

* * *

You pushed Kendall down onto the bed then you went to pick up the bag where was the things what you bought to him.

You stood in front of him. He just looked up at you sadly.

You begin to speak before he could said anything to you : Before you begin to say you're sorry let me tell you something. I'm sorry so so much what I said, I was really exhausted and tired,this is understandable i think cause of what happened yesterday night. I shouldn't have to yelled at you and said things like that. Can you forgive me? you slowly lifted your head up to meet with two green eyes.

Kendall : This is a good answer? for a minute you didn't thought what he meant but then in the next second he pulled you into his lap and wrapped his hands around your waist,begin to kiss you passionately.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss for breath. He smiled at you.

YOu : I love you more than anything never forget that ! you embraced him.

Kendall said while he held you in his arms and he rested his head on your shoulder : I know, I love you too!

Suddenly you remembered the bag what you held in minutes ago and you handed to him.

Kendall take it away from you : What is this? he looked up at you with a raised eyebrows.

You sat down beside him and told : I know I was stupid and I wanted to make it up to you. You blushed and hid into Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall went into :Awwww you're so cute. He put a kiss on your forehead.

Kendall opened the wrapping and took out what was inside it: I love it! Thnks ! How did you knew what I wanted?

YOu : Well...I little bird told me. you kissed his cheek.

In the next moment you heard hurraying from the other side of the door. So you stranded up and opened the door and the boys felt to the ground with a thud.

James: Ouch!

Carlos: Hey! He said awkwardly.

Kendall : Guys I told you many ,many times to not eavesdropping ! He said chuckling.

James and Carlos got up from the floor and rushed out to the living room with red faces.

You : Do they doing this all the time? You asked still giggle.

Kendall nodded in agreement.

Just then Logan shouted from the living room : GUSTAVO IS HERE!

Kendall: I'm coming! He turned back to you and whispered into your ear : I'll be back soon! With that he left.

You carefully picked up Rose from the car seat and changed her diaper. You changed her clothes when suddenly you heard yelling from the living room.** Oh-oh! This don't means anything good.** You quickly buttoned up her bodysuit and picked her up and rushed out of the room with the small Rose in your arms to see what's happening.

Carlos: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

Kendall: I WON'T LEAVE ALONE MY FIANCE AND OUR NEWBORN!IF YOU THINK I WOULD YOU'RE DEADLY WRONG GUSTAVO!

Logan : EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!

**MOre chapter coming soon! So don't miss it :D**


	24. Gustavo's 1st meeting with Rose

**Thanks guys for reading my stories! it means a lot!:) I couldn't believe when I saw I got more than 4000 reader for this story! :D**

* * *

Kendall snapped at Logan : I Won't calm down. He want to separate us! He was now almost crying.

Logan was helpless. He glanced up and saw you stood there. You were scared what if they lose their job again and this time it will not an another chance to got their job back. You begin to cry and tried to stay quiet but you burst out in sobbing and suddenly you felt two arms around you and he says : Shhh!It's okay! Kaylee! I'm here!

He held in his arms. Everyone's attention went on you.

Gustavo's behavior immediately changed when he got a look at Rose. His face turned into soft and he acted really nice.

Gustavo : Can I hold her?

You looked up from Logan's shoulder to Gustavo and said : Yes.- you whispered out.

Kendall handed to Gustavo her and she looked up at the big man with her small,innocent face.

Gustavo cooed to Rose : Who's this cute little baby? *Rose sneezed* You're just like your pretty mommy!

After Kendall handed Rose to Gustavo he rushed up to you and taken over from Logan.

What he said after this was totally shocked you : Then let's talk about this again,I'm...sorry...for yelling at you.

Logan : Sorry can you repeat? I didn't hear.

Gustavo : I said...I'm...s-sorry. Okay?

Kendall : Much better! Now ,let's talk about the tour this time normally.

Gustavo : Regard to you need to stay home with your little family I can try to talk with Griffin to delay the tour for maybe 4 month. That's alright? So you don't have to leave them. Deal? - Gustavo held out his hand to wait Kendall's approve.

Kendall looked around then he said : It's a deal! He shakes hand with him. Just then Rose started to got fussy in Gustavo's hand.

Gustavo: What's wrong with her? He looked up with plead eyes.

You got up from Kendall's lap and took away from him Rose.

You bounced in your arms carefully Rose : She's just tired or hungry. You said shooting a smile to him.

Gustavo : Kaylee,

You : Hmm?

Gustavo : Would you like to go with them on the tour? Maybe I can even arrange that you can sleep with Kendall in the same room with Rose. He asks smiling.

You : Really? In that case I think it would be good. I'm in.

Gustavo walked to the door : So I'll see you guys soon in the studio and Congratulations to you two! She's so adorable. I bet the Rushers would love to see her so If you let to me to put it on twitter then take a photo about you,Rose,Kendall,James,Logan and Carlos and send it to me. The world need to know about this little angel , he caressed her small face.

Kendall: I'll think about it! Bye!

Gustavo : Bye dogs! Gustavo walked out of the apartment and Kendall closed the door behind it. He let out a relief sigh : That was so weird! He said wich caused to everyone laughing.

* * *

**In the middle of the early morning**

You woke up again by the sound of baby crying. You sigh and just as you wanted to sat up Kendall got up and said : I'll get her! Just go back to sleep! He put a kiss on your temple.

You : Thank you! you said softly to Kendall.

You snuggled into your blanket and turned over your left to see your husband pick up her daughter.

You just watched as he began to singing to her and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet to fed her. This picture stayed in your mind before you fall asleep.


	25. Tiredly

**Sorry,It took me forever to write a chapter,but I try my best to do it so im happy if you like it! I try to write down the view,but the clothes still don't going so I'm gonna put them in a link(if you don't want then don't bother opening them) I would be so happy if you would leave any review to me! xo I have a really bad headache but I hope this chapter will be good:)**

**About Rose a cute picture how she looks like : imageDOTshutterstockDOTcom/display_pic_with_logo/8 5/85,1155236002,45/stock-photo-little-baby-girl-in -carrier-1665051DOTjpg**

You were sleeping when a loud crying from beside your bed distrubed your sleeping,it was Rose again,she wake up,cause she was hungry.

You still half-asleep walked over to her crib and picked her up from her bed,what made her calm her down a bit.

She just whined in your arms,cuddle up in your arms.

This went down in every hour,which exhausted you really badly.

* * *

You were up with Rose but this time it was finally morning,what meant she's gonna sleep soon,and you could take a nap.

You changed her diaper then you went out to the living room,grabbing on the way a blanket ,what you shattered over on you and her. Like this you began to feed her,when suddenly Carlos randomly jumped on the couch from behind you. It didn't scared you but Rose let out a quiet whimpering,you held closer to your chest her then and she stopped the whining and continued drinking her food.

You glanced over to Carlos who was smiling at you like an idiot.

You : Litos! I'm happy that you could sleep,but I wasn't this lucky so could you please stop being jumping around? Thanks.

Carlos : May I hold her?- he asked excitedly,lately since Kendall brought you two home,Carlos keeps asking that he can hold her,he's just love her so much. You could tell the way he was cared about her he became a really good uncle.

You : Yes,you can, but carefully! Hold her head,cause she's too small to do it for herself. I'm gonna get a shower.- you handed to Carlos the tiny Rose,he held her gingerly,to your surprise she stay calmed and didn't begin to cry just she did in Logan and James arms on the first day of the hospital visiting.

You took a shower,it was refreshing as the hot water runnel down your body,relax your nerves. After you done,you climbed out of the bathtub and put it on this : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/app

When you went back to the living room,the boys were up,eating their breakfast.

You walked over behind Kendall and wrapped your arms around his neck and kiss his neck.

You : Good morning!

Kendall looked up at you : My princess slept well?- he asked with a smile.

You: Not so much,she was up all night after you got up to her in the night,could you guys take her with you to the studio today? I know it's not a good idea,but I'm sure you gonna keep her safe and then finally I could take a nap,alone without any baby crying,please.- you asked sweetly.

Kendall glanced up to the boys for their opinion about this. They all nodded in agreement and Kendall said : Sure babe!- he ate his last bite of his sandwich and as he stood up he pecked you on the lips.

You : I'm go and pack her baby bag, bottles then you can go,put her into her carrier please while I'm doing.

You packed everything into the baby bag,bottles,pacifier,diapers and stuffs.

You stood in the 2j doorway holding the baby bag while Kendall take into his hand the carrier,Rose in it.

They got their jackets,headed out of the door,when they all went out of the apartment,you give to Kendall Rose's baby bag into his other hand what was free.

You leaned over and gave a goodbye kiss to Kendall. You : Keep her safe and take care of her,I love you so much! .- you waved to them as they went to the elevator,before they got into the elevator Kendall said : I LOVE YOU MORE! .- blowing you a kiss.

You smiled at him,walking back in the now empty,quiet apartment. Now you had time for just for yourself,don't get me wrong but lately you stressed out with the birthing,it was totally worth it,but it was painful.

**Liked it? Tomorrow I'm not gonna be home so next chapter will be up on Wednesday,if everything going well :)**


	26. Rose in the studio

**Here's the next chapter for you guys! :)**

You had a whole day without taking care of Rose so you took the chance and went to the manicure&pedicure salon,doing your nails.

Then you went home,made popcorn,turning on the TV and watched a movie. After the movie was over you still had time so you did a beauty mask once you done, you put in your favorite song on your phone,put the ear buds into your ear,listen it with closed eyes.

* * *

** With the guys in the studio:**

While the guys were recording in the sound booth, Kelly was babysitter Rose in the boys rest room where was quiet.

After a hour the guys got a hour break,and they immediately went to check up on their little niece.

They went into the rest room,where Rose was in Kelly's arms sleeping,resting her head on Kelly's shoulder.

Kendall went over to her daughter reaching for her : Everything was fine with this little one?- he asked,taking over her from Kelly.

Kelly : She was really quiet after you fed her and went to record and felt asleep in my arms,so she was good. Now im gonna leave you guys alone. I'm gonna came back when you guys have to continue .- she said then closed the door.

Kendall sat down on the couch,Logan and James sit beside him,admiring their niece. Carlos was watching her from the armchair.

James grabbed her small hand and said : She's so adorable! - he cooed.

Carlos : Before we forget,when are you planing the wedding?-he asked leaning towards Kendall who held Rose in his arm.

Kendall looked up at Carlos direction : Umm,we didn't talk about this lately but I want to be in the next week.

Carlos : Then we have to start organizing fast!- he said excitedly,he take a notepaper from the table with a pen.

Logan : Seriously Kendall? And when were you planned to tell us this? - he asked, laughing how forgetful is Kendall since Rose was born.

Kendall : Guys! We can do this! Okay?! Now Carlos write these down then we will gonna do everything what's on that note in sequence,okay?-he said seriously,bouncing the sleeping Rose in his arm.

- Wedding Cake

- Wedding Dress,tuxedos

- Music

- Ballroom

-Church reservation

Kendall thought for a moment then said : We need anything else?

They were all talking about the wedding,the places,and they ordered the wedding cake and the music. The only thing that left is the dresses.

Kendall handed over to Logan,Rose. Kendall take out his phone sending a message to her mom :_** Hey Mom! Go searching for wedding dress with Kaylee ASAP! Love you xo ** _after he typed in the message he pressed the send button.

* * *

**Kendall's Pov.**

Soon we had to go back to rehearsal but this time we had to go to the dance studio practicing our dance. Again Kelly was the one who left with Rose. I didn't want to left here alone,but the guys said it would be loud for her the music if I bring her,so I asked Kelly to watch her.

We rehearsed the dance moves for : Love Me Love Me, Show Me,Boyfriend. We had to do again and again the moves cause Logan always messed up the moves. Somehow he always did the opposite of the moves,like us.

We were in the dance studio for a good 2 hour when Kelly rushed in the studio with a fussy,crying Rose in her arm.

Kelly : She woke up,and I checked her diaper,and tried to feed her but she's keeps crying. - she said worriedly to me.

I anxiety rushed up to Kelly : Okay,I've got her.- I said as I took over Rose from Kelly. The boys were just stopped in their spot,watching me.

I put her onto my right shoulder,using to support her back with my free hand.

I bounced her in my arm,walked slowly back and forth to make her stop crying but she still kept crying endlessly.

Kendall gave up after 1 minute what it felt like forever.

Kendall walked over to the corner and grabbed his messenger bag from the floor,put it on his shoulder: We're gonna go home,you guys just continue see you guys at home!- he said as he walked out of the dance studio,sweaty.

They yelled after him: OKAY BUD!

So I went to the rest room picking up my mobile and put her into her carrier carefully. If you could say that this calmed her down a bit,then yes she did but after a second she just continued crying desperately,what made me scare. She was crying a lot ,cause she's just a baby,but this time she differently. I hope she's not sick.

I walked out of Rocque Records,towards my car. I opened up the car,put Rose's carrier into the passenger seat,so I could keep an eye on her.

After I buckled her up,I got into the car,started the incognito and driven home.

**Next chapter gonna be about the wedding dress shopping,and a cute moment with Kendall and Rose :) Tell me what you think about this chapter,and I'm gonna post today another 2 chapter if I can :D Woo-Hoo!**

**When I got home from school it was so HOT outside,and right now it's just spring,on summer im gonna die! :P **


	27. Wedding Salon,Fussy Rose

**I want to apologize if you found any spelling errors! :)**

**Kaylee's Pov.**

I was in the middle of washing down off from my face the mask,when I heard my phone went off. Quickly I grabbed the towel,dried my hand and went over to my phone to pick up. It was Momma Schmidt.

Me : Hello ?

Momma S. : Hey can you come down? I'm waiting for you in the parking lot.- she asked.

Me : Yes,I'll be down in a minute!- I said and hang up ,then I got my bag from the couch and locked up the apartment,went to meet with Momma Schmidt.

**Time Break**

Momma Schmidt was drive while you sat in the passenger seat.

Me : Where are we going?- I asked curiously.

She : You will see it soon. -she said mysteriously.

Me : Come on! - I said huffing a little.

But she didn't tell you,until she stopped in front of a big building with a huge sign on it : **_Wedding Salon _**

When you saw what the sign said you was in a shock for a minute then you interrupted by Momma Schmidt : Let's go,we have a lot to do!- she said and get out of the car,pulling you out from the car and she took you into the salon where a nice lady walked up to you two : How can I help you?- she asked sweetly.

Momma Schmidt : We here for buy her a wedding dress.- she answered smiling.

You just stood there beside her,in an amazement. It was a huge shop,everywhere you looked there was wedding dresses.

The woman said "this way" so you followed her,and she led you into a private room where you and Kendall's mom sat down.

saleswoman : Okay,here's the catalogue so you can choose wich dress you would like to try on.- she handed towards you,and you take it from her.

Me : Thanks.

For a while you and Kendall's mom watched all the beautiful dresses ,and you saw a lot pretty one but you couldn't choose wich one would it be,so the lady brought in a few dress,so you could try them on,what you liked it.

The first dress was a white,long dress.

The second was a little more fancy,but you liked it also this one too.

After you spend your time at the wedding salon ,you found the dress,the one what you will wear on your wedding.

DOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=80396295 **_(you choose which dress do you like the best ;) _**

Momma Schmidt paid for the dress,they you two walked out to the car,tiredly with the dress in Kathy's hand.

Me : I'm soo tired. - I said yawing.

Momma Sch : But it was fun,don't you think?- she said cheerfully.

Me : Yeah,they treated me like I would be a queen.- I said giggling.

You got in the car,she put on the backseat the dress and she drived you home.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kendall :**

I got home with Rose,who was still crying and I don't know why. I put my stuff down on the floor beside the door,then I put her car seat on the table and picked her up. She just cried and cried. Her face was red as a potato,it's seriously worried me,so I went over to my bag and took out my phone,calling Rose's doctor,maybe he can say something about what's wrong with her.

I dialed his number,then waited for him to pick up,while I tried to deal with the cranky Rose in my arms,who was tired,you could see in her eyes,but something was up with her.

Dr Phillip : hello?- he said.

Kendall : Hi,I'm Kendall and I called you because Rose keeping cry for almost hours and she's can't stop it,and I see she is really tired,but she still crying so much,what should I do?- he asked concerned.

Dr Phillip : Okay,there's two thing that can her problem, the first is that maybe she has a fever,or the second one is that her tummy is hurts.- he said

answering.

Kendall : okay,I'm gonna check up on her,can you hold the line (sp?) till?-he asked and grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom,putting into

Rose's ear,wich made Rose more powerfully. Meanwhile Kendall tried to calm her down "shh,it's okay,daddy is here!"

Then when the beep sound was heard,he took out from her ear and picked up the phone again talking with Dr Phillip.

Kendall : It's says 97. - he said into the phone.

Dr Phillip : okay,in that case,lay her down on the bed- he begin so Kendall did what he told,laid down Rose onto the couch.

Kendall : After that ?- he asked trying take a hold on Rose,so she wouldn't fall off the couch while she's moving out of uncontrolled.

Dr Phillip : Now unbutton her bodysuit and carefully touch her stomach and put a little pressure on it,if this hurting her then her stomach hurts.

Kendall did at and of course she cried up after he pressed her small stomach slowly.

Kendall : Then it's her stomach is,and there's anything with that I can sooth her,cause she's really fussy.

Dr Phillip : Well,a peppermint bottle can soothe a tummy ache for your infant. If it's won't go away then you can call me anytime.

With that he hang up.

Kendall put down on the caffè table his phone then he dressed her back,and put her into the portable swing,this way he could go to the kitchen area and made a bottle for her,what her doctor said.

Once he the bottle for her,and it was warm enough,picked up Rose who was still whimpering,and sat down on the couch with her.

She began to drink it,after she finished it,Kendall burped her then got her to sleep.

**Time Break**

Kaylee's Pov.

I said bye to Momma Schmidt after she dropped me off.

I went up to the apartment,didn't expecting for anyone,but there was : Kendall&Rose.

Quietly I shut the door,and put down my stuff on the table. You walked up to them over the couch,where they were sleeping. The tv switched on,and you assumed that Kendall watched it but he must dozen off.

They were so cute together,Kendall was laid against the couch's armrest,and there was on his stomach the sleeping Rose,and Kendall had a grip on her.

You took out your cell phone and took a picture of them,you have to show this to him,and the guys too. They'll love it.

**Long chapter,because you guys had to wait for so long :) (sorry)**

**3 Love you guys! 3**


	28. Girl Night,Stag Party

A week passed with the wedding planing. Today is the day when the bride and the bridesmaids , the boys have an own night for partying their last day before getting marriage.

**Girl's Night : **

You were in your room,after you had a shower,dried your hair and curled it up.

You went to your wardrobe to search for something sexy,but you didn't find any normal thing. You sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed with your back.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Me : Who's there?- you asked annoyed,it was the fifth time when one of the boys tried to sneak into yours room,just to tell Kendall how you look in the wedding dress.

Sammy : It's just me Sammy and Sage! - she answered.

Me : Come in! - you said as you sat up.

Me : Did you girls saw the boys? They want to see me so badly,with the dress on me and of course they begin to spy on me,they're not doing anything expect this all day,it's so good that you're here!- you got up and pulled them into a big,group hug.

They chuckled on your statement. They could imagine how crazy the boys could be.

Sage : Now,let's get ready! We have a crazy party ahead of us!- she said with a smile in her voice.

You pulled away and said : Only if you have something normal clothes that I can wear,cause I'm not gonna go out in these! - you pointed towards the floor where your clothes were laying in a big pile.

Sage : Don't worry a thing,we bought you something!- she said a big smile on her face. You saw she was hiding something.

She held up a sexy blue dress,the length of the dress reached above your knees.

Me : O.M.G! You're amazing! - you almost knocked her down as you jumped on her for a hug.

Sammy : That's enough,now go change!- she said and pushed towards the bathroom.

You got dress into this : wwwDOTeveallureDOTcom/image/product/b/120810/sexy_ tight_short_mini_chiffon_red_cocktail_dress_10085_ 1DOTjpg

In the bathroom you looked yourself in the mirror and you became nervous,it showed too much,and it's not helping that you are a mom.

Walking out of the bathroom said : I don't think this is the proper dress for the night,if Kendall will see the photos of me in this dress he's gonna freak out,I can't go in this! - you protested.

Sage : You look great,and it's not too much,it's perfect,now let's go before we miss out the party!- she said ready for partying.

**At the club : **

You didn't knew how much beer you drank but you couldn't even thinking straight,everything was a blur.

The girls were dancing all night along with you on the dance floor,and the man's were gathered around you.

You girls had an epic night.

* * *

**Boy's Night : **

**Kendall's Pov.**

Kendall : Guys! - I said loudly helding the awake Rose,who just woke up from her nap.

They came down the stairs rushing.

Logan : We're coming!

I already packed together Rose's things what she will need for the night,cause we gonna drop her off at my mom's house,she' offered she'll watch her for the night,while we're out.

The guys got into their shoes,and jackets,I put Rose into her car seat,buckled up,then tuckled her with a fluffy blanket,because the night out in LA were

chilly.

I got a hold on Rose's car seat,grabbed her baby bag,and an another bag wich was full with baby stuffs,clothes. Like this we went down to the car.

After a drive we arrived to my mom's house.

I told the guys to stay in the car,while I take her into the house to my mom.

So I got out of the car,took away from Logan the car seat,then headed towards the backyard with Rose,and her bags in my other hand.

As I stepped into the backyard I saw my mom and my brothers around the table eating.

Kendall : Hey Mom! Kev,Kenneth! - I greeted them.

My mom immidiately rushed up to me and take away from me Rose. Cooing to her : "hey little girl,you're gonna be stay with us for tonight, with your auntie and your uncles okay?"- Rose let a small shriek,with a smile.

Kendall : Are you sure she's gonna be fine?- Kendall turned into a protective daddy mode.

His mom : Don't worry,we gonna take care of her,but you most go now,the guys we'll be unpatient if you don't go. - she said nicely.

Kendall walked over to Rose,who was in Momma Schmidt's arm. Kenneth and Kevin were beside Momma Schmidt watching the small Rose.

Kevin held out his hand,and Rose found it really interesting,she grabbed his finger with her small hand,squeezing it.

Kevin let out a small shriek saying : Wow,she's so strong,man! - he glanced up at Kendall.

Kendall : I know.- he answered smiling.

Kendall : Sleeptight baby girl! Daddy loves you! - he said and put a kiss on her forehead. Before he went back to the car,he waved to his brothers,mom.

Kendall : I'll call you when I coming for her okay?

His mom : Alright! Have fun,but be careful with your deeds! - she warned him.

Kendall : Okay Mom!- he said grinning.

_But he didn't knew yet what's gonna happen that night. Something what can change his life forever._

**Time Break**

We arrived to the hotel where we rented out a huge room,and we invited so many famous people.

As we walked into the room,the celebrities were already partying,drinking and dancing around.

James looked around and spotted a hot girl. James : This night is starting really good!- he said walking over to the chick.

Kendall : i'm gonna get a drink,you guys want something?

Carlos : Nah,i'm good.

Logan : no,thanks-he answered.

Hours passed and the party just got even better.

The guys were sitting at a bunk in the corner of the room laughing,fooling around. They were already beyond (sp?) 3 drinks.

Kendall stood up saying he's gonna get another drink.

As he got his drink walked back to the boys,when a blonde girl stepped in front of him,put a hand on his chest.

Kendall said a little drunkenly,laughing : You didn't notice that you're not on the party list?

? : You gonna come with me now,okay?- she said seductively,pulling Kendall out into the hall,into one of the empty hotel room.

She pulls him to a room,then starts kissing him roughly. She puts her arms around his neck,pulling him on the bed.

Kendall was knew it wasn't right what he was doing but he couldn't resist,he was drunk and his mind was blurry.

Kendall : That's wrong,let me go!- He comes up to remove her hand from his body but she put a hand on his chest and shove him down.

? : Nobody's will know about this,just enjoy it!- she leans down whispering in his ear,continuing what she begin.

**What's gonna happen?What do you think who's the blonde girl? What will be the consequences of it?**

**Let me know what you think,and I'm gonna be update soon! It's only get's better from here so don't stop reading this story :)I know the last part not so good,but I tried to describe it normally. **


	29. Difficulties

**Maybe this chapter sucks but I still having a hard time with my emotions,plus my head still hurting and I feel really dizzy for no reason,so yeah I had a GREAT day :/ **

**I planned this chapter for so long,so here you go: **

* * *

**With the boys: **

Logan's Pov.

We continued the fooling around with the guys,but inside I was thinking where the hell Kendall could go,cause he still didn't come back.

Logan : Guys,can you see Kendall somewhere? - I asked turning around in my seat,searching trough the crowd for Kendall.

James : Nope.

Carlos : Wait,I'm text to here then we'll know where he is.- he said,take out his phone,typing a message to Kendall.

_This isn't gonna be good,we lost him and we didn't even know where we should search for him!_

_I hope he didn't do anything stupid,what he can't take it back..._

* * *

** In the morning :**

Kaylee's Pov.

We headed home around 5am. At the Palmwoods they dropped me off. I said goodbye to the girls,and went up to 2J.

In the hallway I take out my key,unlocked the door,and the house was quiet and dark. I reached out for the lamp,and switched on.

The apartment was untouched,so the guys wasn't here...

I went to ours bedroom,pick out some comfy short,and T-shirt,then I went to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

After I finished the shower I picked up my phone so see if I had any new messages,and one caught my eye. It came from Logan :

**Umm...Hey!We'll be back as soon we finds Kendall,BUT don't worry,I'm sure he just felt asleep somewhere! LOVE YA ! 3 xo**

I texted back : **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE'S LOST?! Will you pick up Rose on the way home or I have to bring her home?**

In a second I got a reply : **He just went for a drink and never came back,anyway we will pick her up ! :)**

_Seriously I'm gonna kill them if they will not find him! What if something happened with him and maybe he's lies on the cold street outside or worse?!_

_This night should ended cool with partying but its all got ruined by that they lost him,my husband._

I threw on my bed the my phone with anger, and collapsed down on the floor,sobbing.

* * *

**_MeanWhile with the boys searching after Kendall :_**

Logan's Pov.

We got out of the party once we found out that Kendall got lost,so here we were searching in the hotel for Kendall. Who could be anywhere in this big hotel.

We splitted up,James and Carlos went to the check up the rooms on the left-wing of the building while I went by myself to check up the rooms on the floor where the party was.

I knocked on the doors then said my excuses every single time when someone else opened the door instead of Kendall.

As the time went,only 3 room left,what got me worry so bad,these were the last chances that we could find him.

While I was checking the rooms,we stayed in contact with the guys so if any of us would find any clue or actually would found Kendall we would know that we can stop the searching.

I walked up to the 1st door,and knocked on it,it took a while till a young woman answered it : Can I help you ? -she said nicely.

Logan : Umm,no I was just searching someone,thanks!- I said and went to the next door,hoping there will be Kendall.

And for my luck,when I knocked on the door,it opened itself. I walked in slowly,in case there would be guest in this hotel room.

I froze when I saw Kendall on the bed laying naked,under the sheets.

I rushed up to her and tried shake him up : Kendall,buddy!- but he didn't wake up.

I continued shaking him by his shoulders when finally he began to move in his sleep.

Kendall : Mhmm...

Logan : Please! Wake up!- I couldn't help but slapped him on the face. I was helpless,he looked like he would be on drug.

Then I realized that I forget to let to know Carlos and James,to stop the searching cause I found him. I quickly send a message to them.

I went back to trying waking him up,but it was useless,I don't know what he drank or take in,but it was effective enough.

Not a minute passed by when the guys came in rushing.

James : Where is he?Oh my gosh!- he let out a little shriek.

I was really worried about the situation,we needed to get Kendall out of here ASAP and take him home.

Logan : Okay,listen he passed out and he didn't even want to wake up so I think we need to get dress him up,so Carlos go over to his left side and you James lift his body into a sitting position,then I can put on him his shirt.

We managed to dressed him up,after a good half-hour,we headed down to our car,James was carrying Kendall in a bridal style since he was much stronger than me or Carlos.

I went ahead and started the car,and waited till James and Carlos climbed in the car with the knocked out Kendall in the backseat.

_But before we can go home,we have to pick up the little Rose from Kendall's mom,it's won't be easy at all..._

**It's sucks? OR it was good? Let me know please! :) **

**I have a Q ! The wedding be complicated with someone who makes a scene,ruining the wedding then the ceremony continue or just a simple wedding,? Let me know with comment below ! :D**

**Love you guys! **


	30. What have I done?

**My day was rough but I'm gonna write you new chapters okay? :) **

**I just want to give a shout out to my followers,likers,readers! Why? You gave me over 6000 view just for this story! :D**

* * *

With the boys:

_**Logan's Pov.**_

I said to James to send a message to Momma Schmidt that we're on the way there to pick up Rose.

When we arrived to her house,I got out and ringed the bell,soon a smiling Kevin opened/answered the door.

Kevin : Logan! What's up?- he invited in Logan.

Logan : I'm here for Rose,where's she?- I asked and walked into the house with Kevin in my tail.

Kevin : She's just getting dress by mom,they gonna be down in a minute,till you waiting do you want a drink?- he asked nicely.

I just shaked my head,no.

We sat down at the couch chatting a little,when I heard whimpering. I turned around. It was Rose,and she was sleepy and grumpy.

I went up to them and took over Rose from Momma Schmidt and began rocking her. Slowly she stopped the whimpering.

Momma Schmidt : So how was the night? Had Fun?- she said with a raised eyebrow.

_Seriously what should I answer? Probably not the truth,right? _

Logan : ... It was a lot fun,but if you don't mind we gotta go,the guys are waiting in the car!- I said in a rush.

Kevin: Where did you leave Kendall?- he asked curiously,noticing that something is not okay.

_Of course just for my luck,I began to stutter. Unbelievable_!

Logan : He. He's. In. The car. He was ... tired and he fall asleep on the way here... - I tried to say normally,but I already screwed up on the first second.

Momma Schmidt : Ookay. Here's her bag and drive safe! See you tomorrow,or let's just say soon.- she said,giving a kiss to Rose on her nose.

I put the baby bag on my shoulder and walked out to the car,with Rose in her car seat.

* * *

**In 2j : **

I decided to go to bed,after I cried my heart out. I was so tired that I felt into a deep sleeping,right away.

TIME SKIP

Logan locked up the car,holding Rose's baby bag,Carlos carried Rose's car seat and James carried Kendall.

Logan with James help,changed Rose and put her into clean diapers,then fed her. Meanwhile Carlos was the one who had to deal with Kendall.

He laid him down on the couch,covering him with a blanket. He was still unconscious.

TIME SKIP (in the morning)

Kendall's Pov.

I woke up on the couch,wich was weird cause the last thing that I remember was when I went for a drink and then a girl came up to me... the rest of the night was a gloom.

I sat up,wipe the tiredness out of my eyes,and went to our bedroom.

I slowly peeked in and saw my beautiful girlfriend,sleeping like an angel. Then my glance went over to my little princess,Rose.

I was felt so bed that I didn't even know what happened yesterday. I couldn't be able to betray them. They're mean the world to me,I would be shattered if I would lose them.

I bent down to her level,picking up from her crib,with her small teddy bear what she was holding so tightly with her small fits.

She was sleeping so peaceful. I was holding her on my chest,and grabbed her baby blanket and with it,walked out to the living room.

I was in the living room on the couch feeding Rose when a sleepy Logan came out of his room.

Logan looked up and saw that I was up : Hey! You're okay? You were out like a light,I was so worried.- he said and plopped down beside me.

Kendall shot his head up to look at Logan : What? I was not out,I was went for a drink and...-he paused.

Logan : Yepp,you went for a drink then never came back. And you know what's the weirdest part of this,that we found you after an hour searching in one of the hotels room where the party was,naked.- he looked down at Rose,caressing her cheek.

Kendall burst out : WHAT?!

Logan : I don't know what you did but it's not seems to me like you would be go in the hotel room and just fall asleep naked,just like that.- he said seriously.

Kendall : Oh my god...- he said whispering,starring the wall in front of him.

Logan : You okay?And before you would ask,she's know that you were lost yesterday,but that's all,I didn't tell the details to her.

Kendall : Who know what did I do,Logie I feel terrible!-Logan take over from Kendall Rose as Kendall just run his hands trough his hair.

Logan : Don't worry,we won't tell to a soul,its gonna be our secret okay? Now let's go wake up the guys cause soon we have to leave to the church.- he said.

**Next chapter will up on FRIDAY :D**

**The next chapter gonna be about the wedding... and ... I'm not gonna tell you the details,read to find out ;)**

**How was this chapter? Dou you like it? Yeah? Then comment below! xo**

**Now I have to go write chapters for the other stories too (: (even if I have a math test tomorrow,oops )**

**I was thinking that after the wedding im gonna continue this story in a new book ,cause it will easier to search for the next chapters,cause now this has already 23 chapter. (this make sense? xD Lol,I don't know)**


	31. Jo is ruins the wedding

**Just want to make one thing clear : In this story the boys are in BTR. Gustavo gonna be appearing sometimes,and instead of Jennifer I use Momma Schmidt's character :) (his brothers and Dustin not gonna be seem the next chapters**

Finally when James and Carlos wake up,we headed to the church in a white Mercedes.

Everybody could tell that Kendall was extremely nervous. Not just because of the wedding but he did something what he hopes he's don't do it.

Kendall : Are you swear that you guys won't tell to anybody this? - I asked looking around in their faces.

Carlos : Promise! - he looked up from his phone for a moment then he continued type something :

TheCarlosPena **Rushers :) Today is the BIG day for our bro Kendall :D a little sneak peek from the ballroom how it's looks like,a few days ago we were there to check out the place ;) wwwDOTmazelmomentsDOTcom/var/cache/734b084ead34aa1 724376432781a3c48/ad510e9b1fe211b3d8ea5bad0637ebba /800x800/seated_dinner_and_dance_floorDOTjpg**

James : You can count on us!

Logan : Kendall,relax! By the the end of the day you gonna be married,you should focus on this not on what happened last night. - I said to Kendall

Kendall : I'll try it okay?- he said a little frustration in his voice.

Logan : Good,now let's get you inside.- and we all went into the church' dressing room.

* * *

Kaylee's Pov.

I woken up by my little baby's crying. I got up and picked her up,walking into the living room. It's gonna be a long day for everyone but she greeted me with a warm smile on her puffy cheek.

I was just finished her bath,when Halston and Sammy burst trough the door laughing. I was came out of the bathroom settling her down on the couch dressing her up for the wedding.

Sammy : Are you ready for the big day?-she said with a bright smile walking towards the couch.

Halston : This gonna be beautiful,now get dress up and let's go!- she said as you got dressed up,she was holding Rose who was already dressed up into a cute light pink dress,with a small flower on her headband what hold back her blond bang.

* * *

Kendall's Pov.

It was only 5 minutes till the wedding and my nerves were on the edge,and I felt like there would be no tomorrow,it was scary. To be honest I couldn't think of that I would be a good husband to Kaylee...after what happened.

My thoughts interrupted when the boys in their tuxedos came in with Rose. James was holding Rose with her back to his chest. She kept smiling at me.

When I saw my little baby all my fears went away instantly.

Logan : Are you ready ?- he came over and patted my back. Before walking out I checked myself in the mirror if I look ok.

Kendall : More than ever,let's go. - I said and we headed down to the hall to the altar where we waited for my be-wife.

* * *

Kaylee's Pov.

We were done with my hair,make up,with everything as just a few minutes left till the wedding ceremony. I was quiet nervous,about what If I screw up my wedding like if I accidentally tripping over my legs etc. But also excited about the whole thing,I still couldn't realize that in an hour I'm gonna be Mrs Schmidt. Definitely I'm gonna have a lot time while I use to it that from the next hours I'm gonna be his wife,not anymore his girlfriend.

The girls got dress up into their bridesmaids dress after when Momma Schmidt peeked her head in the room telling us that it's time,we all walked out of the room,and since my parents died and can't here, Momma Schmidt lead me to the altar.

**THE CEREMONY:**

Kendall's Pov.

We waited for a little while when everybody went quiet and turned around it their seats to see the bride.

The guys were across behind me,with one of them holding Rose. I shot my head up as I heard the wedding march start to play.

She looked gorgeous. I like it that I told to Sammy to not put a lot make up on her and she only highthighted her eyes what sparkled like a star,she give me a big smile as she walked down the church hall**(this is how it's called? :P )** with my mom.

As she reached the steps,my mom let her go and put her hand into mine then sat down in her seat.

_She was standing in front of me,looking amazing,I knew that I'll not regret anything. _

* * *

The rest of the ceremony occurred normally,then it was the 'I do's time.

Priest : Do you, Kaylee Taylor,take this man, Kendall Schmidt to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part? - he asked from you.

You : I do. - you said with a big smile.

Priest : Do you, Kendall Schmidt,take this women, Kaylee Taylor to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part? - he asked from him.

Kendall : I do. - he answered with a warm smile on his face.

Then Carlos went over to you two,holding the pillow whereat the two wedding ring was.

Kendall take one and slipped on your ring finger ,then it was your turn, you did the same.

Priest: If anyone knows why this couple of cannot be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!- he said out loud.

None of a sudden Jo appeared in front of the church entrance walking down to us, smiling evilly : I don't say anything,instead I'd like to show THIS.- she pressed the play button.

You heard as a video starts to play on the projection Screen what should playing your video about the good moments of you&Kendall together about the dates etc instead of that it was an unknown video,but after you recognized the two people on the screen,you froze.

You turned your head to the right and saw a video what recorded with a secret camera cause you saw the room.

As you spotted who was it on the bed,your heart shattered into pieces and you just stood there watching it with tears in your eyes.

You dropped your hands from his hands,wiping away your tears.

**_The video /_**

_Jo : Nobody's will know about this,just enjoy it!- she leans down whispering in his ear,continuing what she begin._

_Kendall didn't protested just let Jo do what she want. She literally ripped off Kendall's plaid shirt,began unbutton his pants._

_While Kendal didn't do anything. He was not self conscious. He was doing what his body want to do ,kissing Jo._** /**

I slapped hard Kendall on his cheek then ran out of the church going anywhere there were no Kendall. Just far enough from him...

Everyone began to whispering to each other,after what they just saw and it all was unexpected just like your scene,what you made when you slapped Kendall and ran out.

I could hear him calling my name and telling me to talk about it and it's nothing what it seems like,but it was pretty obvious what happened,and I don't wanted to hear his lie about the situation.

But that couldn't change on my decision. As I ran I heard a millions of paparazzi's taking picture of me._ I didn't care if the world gonna know about who the real Kendall Schmidt! How could he cheated on me with his ex?! Before our wedding!? I HATE HIM SO MUCH._

I ran till I saw a little park near the church and sat down on the chair,letting out my tears falling uncontrolled. _It's terrible that he was able to do it when we have a baby together! _I let out a sad sigh just after it I saw the boys running towards me,calling after me stuff like these :** Please wait! Don't be like this! , C'mon we can talk over this just please stop! Hey! ** so I stood up and began to run away from them as fast as I could in my long wedding dress,I lifted up the rim but it was still hard running in it.

* * *

**Like it? What do you think what's gonna happen after this? YOu're curious?:P Then watch out for the next chapter ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm gonna try update with a chapter today so hope you gonna like it !**

Kendall's Pov.

I thought this gonna be a perfect moment after I can call her to mine,as Mrs Schmidt but nope.

I stood there for a moment as the video ended,paralyzed,when I felt Logan nudged me : Dude go after her! - I snapped back to real life and we ran out of the church calling her name,but she kept running.

We kept chasing her,suddenly I got a little power and I could run faster and reach for her wrist,grabbing it I stopped her,twirling her around to face with me.

She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful eyes. I hated myself,how could I hurt her,I was so mean.

Kendall : Babe...***she looked down*** I know,I hurted you,there's no excuse what I did,but you have to know one thing...***she slowly lift her head up looking me in the eyes*** I honestly had NO Idea that what after I went to get a drink. And this morning the guys said that they found me in the room,and I was unconscious,even Logan tried to wake me up tried slapping me but I didn't wake up. I was not myself,Jo must put something into my drink,and ...then it happened. What I can't turn back,and I'm sorry,I really am. - he said softly almost crying you could hear in his voice that he was close to cry.

Kaylee : Guys .- I said quietly look towards them.

Logan : Yes?

Kaylee : First of all I believe to you*you said to Kendall*and I know you would never do this,but it's happened and I can't forget about it,and secondly guys I want to know honestly it's true what Kendall said? He really didn't was himself that and that he got drug and made his mind blow up?- you asked afraid about the answer.

They changed glances and said : He said the truth.- they said seriously,softly.

You looked back at him and he asked : I know you hate me right now,and I understand that I don't deserve your love,so if you really want to leave me,I don't step into your way. - I stepped back and motioned her that she can go if she wants.

Kaylee : Kendall,as much as it's hurts I can't just throw away our relationship,we went trough a lot and I really think we gonna go trough this ... but together.-you said crying.

Kendall pulled you into a big hug,you couldn't protested,you snuggled into his chest,take in his scent.

Kendall whispered : I don't wanna lose you ever! You're the most amazing,cute,coolest,kindest,nice girl that I ever met,so it would be my honor if you would be my wife.- he asked and got on one knee.

Kaylee : yes.- I whispered,wipe the tears out of my eyes. I picked her up by her waist and spinned her around. I could hear the guys cheering and the paparazzi as they made a lot photo about us.

Logan : Can the ceremony continue,m'lady? - he asked held his arm out for you,you take it and you all went back to the church to continue what Jo interrupted.

This time with a perfect wedding ending. Everything was perfect,the song,the atmosphere it was a good moment that you gonna remember for the rest

of your life. (expect the little scene with the Jo incident)

* * *

The wedding ended,we walked out hand in hand as everyone took pictures about us. We stood up for a group picture with the wedding quests.

For the photo shoot Kendall put her arms around your waist,pulling you close to him as he kept smiling,that you was his from now on.

Kaylee: I love you so much you know right?- you asked smiling.

Kendall : I know and I love you more than that you.- he pressed his lips to yours.

You got interrupted when the photographer told to look towards him as he took the pictures. After we finished with the photographer we headed to the

* * *

We got into the limo and the boys' driver driven us to the Hotel where the wedding dinner was.

Soon we arrived,the boys got out of the car,Carlos was playing with the little sleepy Rose who was now in her car seat.

Kendall also climbed out of the lime and held his hand for you.I take it and we walked into the ballroom wich was really beautiful,and the decoration looked so cool. A big smile appeared on your face when you imagined as you and Kendall cuddle on the bed telling the story to your big daughter. Kendall noticed and asked with a smirk : Why's my new wife smiling like an idiot?

Kaylee: I just imagined when we gonna tell our story to our daughter 10 year later. - you smile.

Kendall let out an : awww and he asked you to have a dance with him,well from now on with your husband.

The night was incredible. Everyone had a good time,even the little Rose who was in the corner with Momma Schmidt,sleeping in her car seat.

Before the night could ended the guys went on the stage while Kendall excused himself from you saying that he has to sing.

The music started play as the guys singed their own song : You're Not Alone. The end of the song you were crying,they were happy tears,you gotten so luck with Kendall and you couldn't ask for someone else better. He was yours and you were his this mattered only.

**So how was it? I don't think its a good chapter but I really wanted to give you something to read :) **

**Next chapter gonna be a new book with this story continuing :)**

**I'm gonna tell you in the next A/N that where you gonna find it :)**

Next update : on weekend


End file.
